Smoke'n Brooklyn
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Johnny kissed her. Whoa. he shook his head grinning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Noting is mine, but my chara. and my idea's**

A girl walked down the street, the soft breeze played with her light brown hair. She kept to herself, and was in her own world. So she didn't see the people walking towards her. She only realized this when she accidently bumped into one of the people.

"Sorry." he said.

"No it's my fault." she said than walked on.

Johnny turned and watched the girl walk away. She was pretty in her own way. Sure she was beautiful, but she seemed to be sure of herself and she didn't act stupid and flaunt herself around. Johnny wanted to run after her and talk to her, but his sister was calling him. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Coming." he said exasperated.

(Couple Weeks Later)

Johnny was at a club called Black Velvet. He noticed that out of everyone in the place there was one girl not dancing. She was leaning against the wall. He walked over to her, her back was to him so he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and to his surprise it was that girl that bumped into him on the street a few weeks earlier.

"Hi." he said over the music.

The girl looked at him.

"Sorry for bumping into you the other day."

Johnny saw that she recognized him. "No it was my fault."

Johnny grinned. "My names Johnny Storm." he stuck his hand out.

The girl grinned back. "Brooklyn Rain."

Johnny raised an eye brow. "Brooklyn huh? Cool name."

"Thanks."

"Come here often?"

Brooklyn shrugged.

Johnny just laughed. "So why are you just standing here?"

"Don't know anybody. And plus I'm not that good of a dancer, and I don't look like everybody else not that it matters, and I don't want people looking at me."

"Won't they be looking at you cause you're not dancing? And how do you know that you're not a good dancer, if you don't get out there?" Johnny looked at the crowd dancing. "And do you really want to look like them?"

Brooklyn looked at everyone. She saw tattoos, belly button rings, reviling shirts and more. "No." she shook her head.

Johnny grinned. "So do you wanna dance?"

"Sure why not." Brooklyn laughed as Johnny pulled her out on the dance floor.

Johnny and Brooklyn danced till the club closed.

"I actually had fun." Brooklyn laughed as Johnny and her walked down the side walk.

"You don't have fun?" Johnny looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Well, kinda in my own way."

"Really?" Johnny smirked.

Brooklyn looked at her watch. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, I gotta get home. Thanks I had a great time."

Johnny was raised to be a gentlemen, even though he didn't act like it most of the time. "I'll walk you home." he offered.

"No, that's ok, but thanks for offering." Brooklyn smiled.

"Will I see you again?"

Brooklyn laughed turning around and started walking away. "Just look for me at any club or somewhere extreme." she yelled over her shoulder.

" 'K." Johnny called at her. He turned and walked home. Susan was never going to believe him.


	2. So We Meet Again

1Johnny walked in to Extreme Bar and Grill. It wasn't a bar and grill really it was kinda like that and night club put together. Johnny looked around, he right away noticed someone familiar. Johnny looked at Brooklyn, she was sitting at a table all by herself looking lonely. He walked over. "Mind if someone sits with you?" he asked turning the chair around and sitting on it with the back facing the table.

Brooklyn looked shocked to see him, Johnny grinned.

"So why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I don't know anybody."

"You don't know a lot of people do you?"

"Deepens, at my work I know people."

"I mean friends."

"No, I don't have any friends. Why is that a problem?" she raised an eye brow.

"No," Johnny laughed holding up his hands. "I just thought that someone like you would."

"Most people think I'm...well...I." Brooklyn sighed. "Let's put it this way, I like to do stuff, most people either dream about doing or think is crazy."

Johnny just looked at her.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Ummm..." she pulled something out of her bag and pushed it toward Johnny.

It was a brochure for a ski resort. "You ski?"

"That and other things." Brooklyn shrugged taking a drink.

"Like what?"

"Stuff. What about you?"

Johnny smirked. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

Brooklyn gave him the same look he had given her.

"Alright but you asked." Johnny held up his hands. "I like women, I like anything that's crazy and fun."

Brooklyn started laughing.

"What?"

"Most guys all their interested in is either taking me home with them or visa versa. Or they think just about women or they think me doing what I do is so dumb."

"Well I don't know what you do, but I do think about women constantly."

"You're a guy."

"So what you just said isn't true than."

"No, most guys...oh never mind." Brooklyn took one last swig of her drink and stood. "It's been great seeing you." she went to the bar and paid for her drink and left.

Johnny realized she'd left her brochure with him. He picked it up and ran after her. "Hey, Brook." Johnny called after her. She didn't hear him. "Brooky."

Brooklyn turned and walked backwards, she grinned. The closer Johnny got the faster Brooklyn walked. She turned and started running.

"Brook." Johnny called after her. He could hear her laughing. Johnny grinned, this was going to be fun.

"That all ya got?" Brooklyn called a while later.

Johnny ran faster and soon caught up with Brooklyn. "This is yours." he handed her the brochure.

"Oh, thanks." Brooklyn took to it and shoved it in her bag.

"Now," Johnny folded his arms. "are you going to tell me what you like to do or am I going to have to beat it out of you."

"You just might." Brooklyn bounced on her feet throwing punches at Johnny.

"Come on, Brooky tell me."

"I like to skate." Brooklyn said looking at Johnny.

Johnny grinned, and Brooklyn wasn't to sure she like it.

"Ok." Johnny grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ice rink.

"I didn't mean now." Brooklyn whined.

"Oh stop complaining. It'll be fun."

Brooklyn noticed that as Johnny said the last part two pretty girls walked past. "Yeah maybe for you." she mumbled.

(16 minuets later)

Brooklyn skated all by herself, Johnny was over some where talking to some girls. Brooklyn looked to her left to see some girl skating for Johnny. She grinned, this was gonna be fun. She listened to the music and once she got the beat she started skating. Brooklyn started skating the all the way around rink several times before she turned and started skating backwards. She did some complicated foot work. She than jumped, she did a double axle and than a triple axle and landed them both perfectly. She spun standing up and than slowly spun in to a sitting position. Brooklyn stood and skated in a circle she spun again only this time she leaned back, after about 3 seconds she grabbed the bottom of her skate. For the final act Brooklyn skated around the rink only this time forwards, she quickly turned around skated backwards, she did a back flip and than did a front flip. She spun again standing and slowly went in to a sitting position. When she stopped her left leg was out side ways and she was on her right leg. For some reason Brooklyn smiled, she loved skating sometimes because it felt like she was flying.

"Hey." some one called.

Brooklyn stood and looked to see Johnny skating over.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"When you don't have any friends you find things to do." Brooklyn skated off.

"Wait," Johnny skated in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"It's nothing special." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? That was like olympic stuff."

"Glad you think so." Brooklyn sighed.

"Can you teach me how to skate backwards."

Brooklyn smiled, she looked up at Johnny. "Sure."

(3 hours later)

Brooklyn and Johnny didn't leave till the rink was closed. They walked down the street laughing.

"So how many times did you fall down?" Brooklyn laughed.

"About 5 I think."

"That's better than me."

"Did some one teach you?"

"No," Brooklyn shook her head. "I taught myself. I was bored and well." she shrugged.

"Well you don't need to be bored any longer." Johnny put his arm around Brooklyn's neck.

"Really?" Brooklyn raised an eye brow.

"Yup."

Just than Johnny's cell phone rang, he stopped to answer it, while Brooklyn kept on walking.

"Hey Brooky, " Johnny up to her. "That was Sue, she wants me to come home to go over some stuff before we leave."

"Ok."

"Walk you home?"

"No that's ok, thanks anyways." Brooklyn laughed.

"Alright see you later."

"Flame on." Brooklyn said and walked home.

Johnny stood watching her go. She was something else, she was shy yet she seemed to be like him. Johnny was going to have to introduce her to Susan soon.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with it, just my stuff

Ok so there is one part in this story that you all might be like, I can't believe she put that in there. Well guess what sorry, normally when I write stories they don't have that in there and if they do, the person usually gets hurt. But I don't normally write Fan 4 stories. So sorry:)

Johnny couldn't believe he had let Susan convince him in to coming to dinner with her, Reed and Ben. He was sure that it was going to be boring. But it turned out to be quit interesting. Like right now Susan was telling about the time Reed had fallen in the collage lake and she had to save him. Johnny laughed, suddenly he stopped. He looked to his left and grinned, he got up. As he walked to the restrooms, he smacked a girl on the butt.

Sue, Ben and Reed looked at each other. Sure they knew that Johnny loved girls, but they never thought that he'd do something like that. The girl raised her head some, she looked in the direction Johnny was going and shook her head grinning. When Johnny came out he didn't see the girl, suddenly someone smacked his butt. Johnny turned around to see a smiling face.

Sue, Ben, and Reed watched as Johnny talked to the girl. It looked like he was trying to talking her into something and she didn't want to do it. Finally Johnny pulled her over, grinning, the girl looked shy.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Brooklyn Rain." Johnny who had put his arm around, gave her a squeeze. This seemed to make the girl relax. "Brook, I'd you to meet, my sister Susan Storm, Ben Grimm and Reed Richards." Johnny pointed to everyone. They all said hi.

"Why don't you join us?" Susan asked.

"No thanks." Brooklyn shook her head. "I don't wanna impose."

"You wouldn't." Reed assured.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Nice yo meet you all." Brooklyn was about to leave when Johnny grabbed her hand, she turned her and looked at him.

"What cha ya do'n later?"

Brooklyn shrugged.

"Ok." Johnny grinned letting Brooklyn go back to her table.

"She seems nice." Susan said.

Johnny just grinned and finished his supper.

Brooklyn walked out after she'd payed she walked down the street hands in her pockets. She heard her name being called, so she turned around to see who it was. She smiled as Johnny ran toward her. He stopped in front of her bent over breathing really hard, or pretending to at least.

"Johnny you didn't run that far." Brooklyn laughed.

"That's what you think."

Brooklyn just rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"You've got nice friends." Brooklyn said once Johnny had started walking with her.

"Thank you."

There was silence for a while as the two walked.

"So," Johnny broke the silence. "what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know." Johnny mimicked Brooklyn.

"Well I don't."

"How about you try and catch me?" Johnny said than took off.

"That's not fair Johnny." Brooklyn yelled as she chased after him. Brooklyn ran faster than she had in years, laughing. The only way Brooklyn got Johnny to stop running was to tackle him. They were in the park, so she put on a burst of speed and tackled him to the ground. "I got you." Brooklyn laughed as she stood, brushing herself off.

"Yeah you did." Johnny smiled.

"So you all friends?"

"What?" Johnny raised an eye brow as he stood.

"They people you introduced me to."

"No."

"Ok." Brooklyn waited for answer as they walked.

"My sister use to date Reed and than they broke up and yada, yada. And Ben thinks I'm immature."

Brooklyn bent over laughing.

"What?" Johnny couldn't see what was so funny in what he said.

"You talked so fast."

"And that's funny why?"

"You should have seen yourself while you talked."

"It was that funny?" Johnny smiled.

All Brooklyn could do was nod.

Johnny shook his head and started walking away.

"So if your not friends than why are you together?" Brooklyn asked once she'd caught up with Johnny.

"We're going in to space."

"Really?"

Johnny nodded.

"That is so cool."

"You think that's cool?" Johnny asked puzzled. Most girls he'd met and told them that, they'd probably either not believe him or want to go with him or think he was weird.

"Yeah, space is pretty interesting."

"I'll be gone for a while."

"I'll be waiting for you." Brooklyn smiled. "So why are you going?"

"I have to pilot and we're going because of some cloud or something. You'd have to ask Reed about it."

"You pilot?" Brooklyn stopped dead in her tracks, hands shoved in her pockets.

"Yeah I do." Johnny realized that she wasn't walking next to him. He turned around to see Brooklyn looking at him. "Why?" he walked back over to her.

"That is so cool."

"That I pilot." Johnny said confused.

"Duh. How come you never told me you did that?"

Johnny put his face close to Brooklyn's. "You never asked." he turned and started walking again.

"You never asked." Brooklyn mimicked before she ran after Johnny.

"Oh there's a party tomorrow at the Convention Center."

Brooklyn didn't answer.

"I'm inviting you." Johnny laughed purposely bumping Brooklyn.

"Oh, ok. I thought you were just bring that up to hear yourself talk." she grinned.

Johnny stopped and looked at her, Brooklyn kept walking.

"Why you..." he chased her.

"What?" Brooklyn laughed while running. "You like the attention."

Johnny put on a burst of speed and grabbed her round the waist. He spun her around. "Say that you'll come to the party."

"I'll come, but only because you asked." Brooklyn said once Johnny had set her down.

"It's not that dressy, but still." Johnny shrugged.

Brooklyn and Johnny started walking, they talked for hours.

"Oh shoot." Brooklyn looked at her watch. "It's like 2 in the morning."

"Come on," Johnny grabbed her hand. "I'll walk you home."

Brooklyn started to protest, but Johnny wouldn't hear of it.

"Look I'm walking you home and that's that."

(Brooklyn's apartment)

"Thanks for walking me home." Brooklyn smiled.

"Any time." Johnny grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

Johnny just smiled and nodded.

"Bye." Brooklyn went in and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fan 4 or anything affiliated with this. But I do own my stuff.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Brooklyn grumbled to herself as she got ready. "Stupid dress." Brooklyn almost ripped the dress off, it didn't fit and was to low cut. "Where'd I get this one anyway?" she threw it in a pile of clothes that she didn't want to wear. "Yeah," Brooklyn looked at her self in her full length mirror. "I might as well advertise, oh wait that's what I would be doing." Brooklyn shuttered after she threw the outfit in the pile. "That is the last time I do secret santa at the work, gross." Finally Brooklyn found what she wanted and left. Brooklyn walked to the Convention Center, even though Johnny had invited her she still felt funny going. And even though it wasn't a big fancy party. Brooklyn still felt weird. Brooklyn wore her black dress pants, a red short sleeveless shirt that had the left strap in an orange see throughly color, her hair was in a low pony tail and she wore her dress boots. Brooklyn walked in and looked around there were a lot of people.

"Brooklyn." some one called.

Brooklyn turned around to see Susan making her way towards her.

"Hi." she gave Brooklyn a hug.

"No tag a longs ?" Brooklyn grinned looking behind Susan.

"Nope." Susan laughed.

"Looks like you might've spoke too soon." Brooklyn nodded at Reed who was making his way towards the two.

Susan just shook her head.

"Hi Brooklyn." Reed smiled.

"Hey." Brooklyn shook his hand. "Either of you haven't seen Johnny have you?"

"I know he's around here somewhere, but that's all I know."

"Thanks, see you guys later." Brooklyn went to go find the guy who had invited her to this. He was harder than finding a needle in a hay stick. Brooklyn saw a balcony that over the whole room, even though there were people up there, Brooklyn was sure she could see Johnny. Once Brooklyn had made her way up there and looked, than maybe not.

"Looking for someone?"

Brooklyn turned to see Ben. "Yeah I am actually."

"He's down there." Ben came and stood next to Brooklyn. He pointed down below them at a group of women. "Can't miss him."

"And yet some how I did." Brooklyn sighed.

"Watch this." Ben grinned.

Brooklyn had rarely seen Ben smile, grin or smirk. She watched as Ben picked a grape from a tray that went past. He lined it up and than dropped it, it landed right on its mark, Johnny's head. Johnny stopped talking and looked up. Ben just waved, Brooklyn was trying to not laugh.

'I'm going to get you Brook.' Johnny mouthed.

"He thinks I did it." Brooklyn said.

"And he's coming up here too." Ben pointed at Johnny making his way towards the stairs that led up to the balcony.

"Great, what do I do? He's gonna kill me. This is your fault."

"How so?" Ben folded his arms.

"You dropped the grape on him."

"You were looking for him."

Brooklyn looked at Ben with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Ben sighed, he grabbed Brooklyn's wrist and dragged her to an elevator. "This will take you to the ground floor."

"Aren't we..."

"No," Ben interrupted. "we're not. Once you get to the ground floor, go to your right and there will be a door. Open it and keep going down the hall, once you come to the two doors, open the right one and keep walking from there, it should lead you out side."

"Thank you, Ben." Brooklyn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah sure thing kid." Ben mumbled.

Once she stepped out the elevator Brooklyn followed the directions Ben had given her. She wondered where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with it, just my stuff

Brooklyn walked around out side. She guessed she was at the back of the Convention Center.

"There you are." she heard someone say. Brooklyn spun around to see Johnny walking toward her. Her eyes got big, she was in trouble if Johnny caught her.

"I didn't drop it, I promise." she said backing up.

"Really." Johnny kept walking.

"It was Ben."

"Riiight."

Brooklyn turned and ran, she heard Johnny behind her. Soon he was catching up with her. Brooklyn rounded the corner hoping to lose Johnny, but that didn't happen. "I didn't throw it." she called behind her.

"Yeah right."

(Half an hour later)

Brooklyn had to stop or else she thought she'd pass out. She stopped and bent over catching her breath. She didn't hear anything but the sound of her heart pumping in her ears.

"Got cha ya." suddenly she was grabbed around her waist and spun.

"Johnny," she laughed. "I'm gonna puke on you if you don't stop."

Johnny put her down and moved away from her some. Brooklyn laughed.

"Your face is to funny."

"With or without the grape?"

"Hey Ben threw it, not me."

Both Johnny and Brooklyn looked at each other with serious expressions on their faces. Johnny moved the corners of his up some. Brooklyn and Johnny burst out laughing.

"Come on." Johnny grabbed her hand.

"But..."

"Forget about them." Johnny pulled her a long.

"Where are we going?" Brooklyn asked after they'd been walking for a while.

"You'll see." Johnny grinned.

Brooklyn didn't know why, but sometimes Johnny's grin scared her. They soon came up on a club, Brooklyn grinned.

(2 hours later)

Johnny and Brooklyn danced. Johnny smiled as he spun Brooklyn, she closed her eyes and leaned back. She went off balance and started to fall, but stopped. Brooklyn opened her eyes to see that Johnny had caught her.

"You need to be careful. You could have gotten hurt."

"Yeah, but you'll always be there for me."

"Someday I might not be."

"No you will." Brooklyn smiled.

"How can you be sure?" Johnny cocked his head.

"Because, you are Johnny Storm, The Human Torch."

"The Human Torch?" Johnny raised an eye brow.

"Yeah," Brooklyn laughed. "you're hot."

Johnny just grinned, Brooklyn knew he liked that. Brooklyn didn't want the night to end, but it had to in order for the next to come.

"What's your sister gonna think?" Brooklyn asked as Johnny walked her home.

"I know and I don't care." he shrugged.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Well if I were you..."

"Which you're not." Johnny stuck his tongue out at Brooklyn.

"Thank goodness." Brooklyn shuttered and laughed. "But I would be nice to her, she is your sister after all." Brooklyn unlocked her door. "Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Brooklyn gave Johnny a little kiss on the cheek and went in. As Brooklyn got ready for bed Sk8ter Boy was playing from her stereo it was one of the songs she like on the cd. Brooklyn laughed to herself when she thought of what great time she had with Johnny, he was something else. She wondered when he had to go in to space.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fan 4 or anything affiliated with it, but I do own my stuff

Brooklyn was reading on the floor when her cell phone rang I'm Too Sexy, Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she answered it. "You know you're gonna have to change that song." she laughed.

"But I like it."

"Torch the only reason you like is because...well never mind why you like it. What do you want?"

"I need you to meet me at the park in 14 minuets."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Brooklyn got up and shoved her shoes on, she grabbed her keys and a light jacket and left, locking the door behind her. She wondered what Johnny wanted.

(Park)

Brooklyn smiled when she saw Johnny waiting for her. She ran up to him. "What's up Torch?"

Johnny stated walking. "Brooklyn," he sighed.

"Yeah?"

"We're going in to space tomorrow."

"Ok." Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know how long we're gonna be gone."

"Torch it's ok, you have to leave and that's fine."

Johnny smiled. "I knew I was right. Susan said that you wouldn't want me to go."

"It's your life, not mine." Brooklyn shrugged.

(Next Day)

Brooklyn sat on her couch in her red sweat outfit watching a movie. Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Brooky."

Brooklyn smiled. "Torch aren't you suppose to be in space?"

"I'm on my way there, just wanted to call and tell you that. Call you right before we leave ok?"

"Ok, love ya." Brooklyn hung up and continued watching the movie.

(Hour later)

Brooklyn's cell phone rang, grinning she picked it up.

"You there?" she asked.

"Yup, and hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you too Brooky Brook. Bye."

"Bye." Brooklyn hung up the phone. And than sat on her couch. Some tears started to slowly run down her face. She knew that Johnny would be back but she'd still missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with them, just my stuff

Brooklyn sighed, she was worried about Johnny. She knew he was in space, but she missed him. Brooklyn turned on the tv, she wasn't prepared for what she heard.

"**Two days ago Victor von Doom, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm and Reed Richards went up in to space to study a cosmic cloud. They are now all in Victor's medical facility, because for some unknown reason there was an explosion on the space station. There has been no update on any of them. We'll keep you updated as soon as we get more information. I'm Lacy Napp for NYC news."**

Brooklyn shut the tv off and sat down in a chair, totally at a lose for words. She had thought that Johnny would be safe, but it was space and anything can happen, just like on earth. Now he was in some medical place and he was hurt. 'Or they just want to make sure he's ok.' a voice said in the back of her head. Brooklyn burst out in tears, for the rest of the day she moped around the house. Brooklyn didn't go to work for the next three days, she just moped or rather worried. It was the fourth day, which just happened to be a Saturday. Brooklyn went on with her routine of taking a shower and brushing her teeth and so on. She was in the kitchen when there was a knock on her door. "Go away." she said, she really didn't want to see anybody right now. There was a knock again. "Fine I'm coming." she growled. She slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. Her heart nearly stopped when she opened the door, she took a couple steps back. There standing in her door way looking like nothing had happened, in great health was, Johnny.

"Hi Brooky." he smiled.

Brooklyn practically launched herself at him, she almost knocked him over as she hugged him. Tears ran down her face. Johnny shut the door with his foot. "I missed you so much." Brooklyn cried. "I heard on tv and..."

"Was I mentioned?"

Brooklyn stepped back and looked at him.

"Ok sorry." Johnny smiled holding up his hands. "I missed you to Brooky Lyn."

"Come here and tell me all about it." Brooklyn grabbed his hand and pulled him in to her livingroom.

They both sat on the couch and Johnny told Brooklyn some of what had happened.

"Wow was it scary knowing that you might die?"

"Have anything to drink, Brook?" Johnny grinned.

Brooklyn gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, but got up smirking. "What do you want?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Umm." Johnny got up and walked in to the kitchen. "Coke."

"Sorry I'm all out I snuffed the last bit last night." Brooklyn smirked.

"Oh well than I'll have some crack." Johnny said than laughed.

"Here." Brooklyn handed him a Coke.

"I actually wasn't thinking about dying." Johnny opened his coke and drank some.

"12, 14, 17, 21." Brooklyn looked at her watch. "Wow that's a lot faster than last time."

Brooklyn and Johnny had a running race to see who could drink the most with out taking a breath. So far Brooklyn always won.

Johnny grinned setting his coke down.

"So are you ok? From what happened."

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to know if anything happened."

"No, I'm still the same me, but..."Johnny trailed off.

Brooklyn looked at him waiting.

"Come here I wanna show you something." Johnny pulled Brooklyn out on her balcony. He picked her up. "Hang on." he grinned.

"Ok." Brooklyn said not sure what was going on as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. "Johnny." she said warily as he got up on the railing.

He looked her right in the eyes. "Trust me." was all he said, and than jumped.

They fell 14ft, 12 ft. 9 ft. Johnny held onto Brooklyn securely. Brooklyn shut her eyes, suddenly she heard.

"Flame on." and than they were flying.

Brooklyn opened her eyes slowly, to find that they weren't going to go splat on the ground. They were in the air flying. Brooklyn turned and looked at Johnny.

"So what cha ya think?" he grinned again.

Brooklyn kissed him.

"Whoa." Johnny said shaking his head, smiling, he breathed out and saw smoke. "Somke'n."

Brooklyn laughed, she noticed Johnny's grip tightened. She looked at him, confused. He just kept smirking and raised his eye brows up and down. Suddenly they turned around and around in the air. Than they shot straight up in the air and than back down. Johnny wove through traffic. It was night by the time Johnny returned Brooklyn to her balcony. He set her down gently.

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled.

"Sure thing, anytime. Night." Johnny reached down and kissed Brooklyn. He once more breathed out smoke. He shook his head. "Somke'n." he grinned and than jumped off the balcony.

The last thing Brooklyn heard him say was. "Flame on."

Brooklyn watched till she couldn't see the glow of him anymore. She sighed, she never thought she'd meet someone like Johnny Storm. He was something else, he was some times immature, but he was also was funny, he kept her laughing when she wanted to cry. Brooklyn got an idea, she went in side and got on her computer. She decided to write something about Johnny and maybe one day give it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with it, just my stuff

Brooklyn looked at the address Johnny had given her, she looked up at the building. It was awfully big. She shrugged walked in. She pushed the 21 when she got in the elevator, when it got there she stepped out. And walked to the door, it was open.

"Hey,"

Everyone jumped and turned to see Brooklyn in the door way.

"Is Johnny here?"

"Uhh...yeah he is. I think he's out side on the roof." Reed said.

"Thanks." Brooklyn went back to the elevators.

She smiled when she saw Johnny sitting on the roof. She walked over. "This seat taken?" she asked grinning.

Johnny turned and looked at her.

"You said I could come by, Torch." Brooklyn said sitting down.

"Oh yeah." Johnny wasn't sure what Brooklyn thought of him bursting into flames.

"So are you gonna be like this forever?"

Johnny looked at Brooklyn. "I don't know." he steeled himself for her response. The well I can't be with you if your gonna be like this type of thing.

"Do you wanna be like this?"

"Yeah. What do you think about it?"

When Brooklyn finally looked at Johnny, she was grinning from ear to ear. "I think it rocks, it's totally cool and it's hot."

"So you like it and your ok with this?"

"Johnny did anything get through of what I just said?"

Johnny just stood grinning, he picked Brooklyn up and jumped off the building. He dropped still holding Brooklyn. "Flame on." Johnny wove in and out of traffic. "Whohoo." he yelled.

Brooklyn laughed, she kissed Johnny.

Johnny shook his head grinning. "Smoke'n."

Brooklyn titled her head back and laughed. She always seemed to be able to be herself and have fun with Johnny. He took her all over the city. And Brooklyn was sad when day came to an end. They were sitting on the Empire State building watching the sun go down.

"So do you wanna go out tomorrow?" Johnny asked.

"Huh?" Brooklyn turned and looked at him.

"Do you wanna go out?"

Brooklyn thought about it. "Sure." she grinned.

"Than it's a date, I'll come by and pick you up at 4:30."

"Ok." Brooklyn sat down next to Johnny.

"Brooky, why don't you have any friends?"

"What'd ya mean, I have you guys and..."

"That's not I meant."

"Oh," Brooklyn looked down at her hands. "Well I aaa...just ummmm...I just don't."

"That kinda like the answer you gave at the club, that one night."

"So." Brooklyn stuck her lower lip out.

"Come on Brooky tell me."

"I just don't Johnny, I'm busy and I could never find some one who wanted to my friend."

"You're kidding, right?"

Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Johnny shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe if I took the time to get to know people than maybe I'd have friends. But I just don't like the way people look at me."

Brooklyn was shy, Johnny knew, so it didn't surprise him when she said that. "Well," Johnny stood. "you have friends now." he grinned down at her. "And they'll always be your friends, no matter what." he stuck his hand out to Brooklyn.

"Thank you Johnny." she said as he pulled her up.

"Why?" Johnny looked confused.

"For being my friend." Brooklyn put her arm around Johnny's back.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Brooklyn grinning. "Oh I'm so much more than that." he said right before he fell off the building. Brooklyn and Johnny fell through the air, Brooklyn closed her eyes waiting for it.

"Flame On."

Brooklyn giggled, she would never get tiered of hearing Johnny say that. He was the guy who had stolen her heart, she wondered if he knew. Probably not, but right than Brooklyn didn't care, she was with Johnny and right than that was all that mattered.

(Brooklyn's Place)

"See you tomorrow at 4:30." Johnny said.

"Flame On." Brooklyn smiled.

"Flame On." Johnny jumped off the building.


	9. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer : I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything with it, but my stuff

There was a knock on the door. Reed opened it.

"You guys have the tv on?" Brooklyn asked walking in.

Reed looked at her and than at the door way and than back at her and shook his head.

"No." Susan said.

"Turn it on."

Susan turned it on.

"Go to the ESPN."

Susan turned it to ESPN to see her brother talking at the Moto-X Games

"He didn't." Susan couldn't believe that her brother had done this.

"Oh, yes, he did! Flame boy never listens!" Ben shook his head, Johnny as usual didn't think before he acted and no doubt that this was going to end up bad.

"What did he do to his uniform?" Susan couldn't believe that Johnny had wrecked the uniform.

Brooklyn, Susan, Ben and Reed watched as Johnny was interviewed.

"Johnny, I've got to ask you about this outfit." the X- Game reporter asked.

"Yeah, it's sorta Armani meets astronaut." Johnny said looking at the camera.

"So, what are your superhero names?"

"They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch." Johnny grinned, Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"What about the rest of the team?"

Brooklyn laughed silently as a picture of Susan was showed on a larger screen.

Johnny looked. "That's the Invisible Girl."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Girl"?

"What about your leader, Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic." the reporter wondered.

Ben looked at Reed and shrugged."Could've been worse."

Reed shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't you have a date with him?" Susan asked.

"This is better." Brooklyn nodded at the tv.

"Well we better go get him." Reed sighed.

They walked outside and Susan hailed a taxi.

"Brooklyn you're coming?" Reed asked confused.

"Hey I get to yell at him, for standing me up on a date." Brooklyn shrugged.

Reed sighed.

"Just get in." Susan told Brooklyn, she looked at Reed wondering why he didn't want Brooklyn to come.

(X-Games)

As Johnny walked out with a girl on either side of him, he saw what you could call maybe beautiful death. Brooklyn stood in the middle of the walk way, she hadn't even waited for the taxi to stop she jumped out. She stood with her arms folded and kinda sideways. The look on her face was one that Johnny thought and probably wished he never see on her face.

"Brooky." he smiled opening his arms as he walked towards him.

Brooklyn held up her hand, Johnny stopped, he knew he was in trouble when Brooklyn did that and didn't let him get close to her. "Does 4: 30 ring a bell?"

Johnny's eyes got wide. "Oh Brooklyn I am so sorry, honestly I am. Johnny sorry Brooklyn, Johnny sorry."

Brooklyn sighed, he had gotten to her, and it wasn't so she would stop being mad at him, he was sincerely sorry. "Forgiven." she walked up to Johnny and gave him a hug. "Not sure about them though." she whispered as she moved out of the way for Sue, Ben and Reed to yell at Johnny. Brooklyn walked down the side walk some, she could still hear everyone shouting. There was no way she was staying around to see what happened, she had been through it once she wasn't about to do it again. She wasn't that far away, so she heard Johnny and Reed talking, because Sue had run after Ben. Brooklyn missed the first part, but she did hear last part.

Johnny asked. "What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling?"

Reed raised an eye brow. "A higher calling? Like getting girls and making money?"

Johnny grinned. "Is there any higher?"

Brooklyn stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She turned around and walked back over to Johnny and Reed. "So I'm just a thing to you?" she asked.

"What?" Johnny looked confused.

"Am I just something you have, like so game or something, a toy. Because you have power you can get what you want?"

"Brook that's not..."

"Yeah it is. So I'm just something you get?"

"I got you yeah, but you're one a kind."

"Like a collectors item."

"Yeah, no, yeah. You can be my first choice, my first girl." Johnny smirked.

Brooklyn's face hardened, her eyes narrowed. The smirked on Johnny's face vanished. He was in trouble now. And when Johnny got in trouble he didn't backtrack like normal people. No, he made it worse for himself. "I'm hot right, you said so yourself. You must have been drawn to the flame."

A look disgust was on Brooklyn's face.

"You love me." Johnny shrugged. "Guess I was to hard to resist." the crowd laughed.

If Johnny would have noticed, he would have seen the embarrassment in Brooklyn's face, and how uneasy she was getting, but he didn't

"You would do anything for me."

"You just don't get it do you?" Brooklyn asked looking like she wanted to cry. "It's not because you're a star, it's because I love you Johnny. That's why I would do anything for you."

Reed watched as Brooklyn started to break down, and Johnny miss it all.

"Brooky," Johnny laughed lightly. "Sometimes things happen." he shrugged.

Brooklyn gave one last look and than turned around and left. Reed couldn't believe it, Johnny was throwing something away, something special. He wondered if Johnny knew that and if he would realize it.


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with it, but I do own my stuff

Brooklyn was standing looking out the window, when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it.

"I came for my jacket." Johnny said.

"It's were you left it." Brooklyn said emotionlessly and than went back to staring out the window.

"Brooky, what's wrong?" Johnny asked putting his leather jacket on.

Brooklyn didn't answer at first. "Johnny am I just a possession to you?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because that's what you made it sound like yesterday."

"I didn't mean it like that Brooky."

"You seem to really like being a star." Brooklyn said quietly.

"Yeah." Johnny grinned.

Brooklyn turned and looked at Johnny. "I just hope it doesn't make you forget who you are. And who your friends are."

"What? What are you talking to about?" the grin vanished.

"You seem so wrapped up in this, Johnny. I don't know who you really are."

"Oh come on that's not fair. I haven't done anything to you."

Brooklyn just looked at him and than looked away.

"Brooklyn how can you say that?"

"You act like they are friends."

"What are you implying? That they don't know me? That you do?"

"I knew you when you were nothing." Brooklyn said.

"NOTHING!?" Johnny shouted. "What about my bike trick? Huh, that's nothing ?!!?"

"All I'm saying is that you use to be grounded. "Now you're..."

"I'm what? A freak? Just because I can fly? Because I get covered in fire?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. You just use to be not so busy." Brooklyn held up her hand. "I'm not saying that being busy is bad. But you just...I don't know, maybe all I'm trying to say is that I would like it if you didn't stand me up on dates. And lose the eye candy."

"I hardly stand you up on dates and it's because I'm busy. And they're not eye candy."

"No that's right." Brooklyn stood. "Defend them, but don't defend me when some guy calls me another name for a slut!!!" Brooklyn said angerly. "Maybe the reason you're so busy is because you're with them!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah maybe I am, because I enjoy their company more." Johnny shouted.

"You what?" Brooklyn was too shocked to say anything.

"So if you don't have any more to say, than I'll find some better company."

"Fine." Brooklyn said through her teeth.

Johnny stormed past Brooklyn and slammed the door.

Brooklyn sunk to her knees and the flood of tears came.

(Baxter Building)

Susan saw Johnny in the lobby. "I see you got your jacket."

"Yeah." Johnny said not to happy.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Sue asked her younger brother.

"It's Brooklyn, she says I use to be grounded and now I'm not."

"Well she is right."

Johnny looked at his sister. He couldn't believe it. She was taking Brooklyn's side.

"Johnny you've stood her up, a bunch of times."

"Once I only stood her up, once." Johnny said.

Susan just looked at him. She couldn't believe it. Johnny was to thick head to see that Brooklyn was something rare. "Johnny..."

"No I'm sick and tiered of being stuck here. I'm moving back to the real world."

"The real world, Johnny that's what you call it?" Susan couldn't believe her brother he was acting so juvenile.

"How about this, you live your life and I live mine." Johnny said. "And for your information they love me." he walked out the door.

Susan turned and started to walk back to the elevator. She called Brooklyn, but there was no answer. Susan knew that Brooklyn's phone told who was calling, so Brooklyn would know that it wasn't Johnny calling. But she figured that Brooklyn didn't want anything to do with any of them right than. But she left a message anyways. "Hey Brooklyn, I was wondering if you could ummm...see if you could find Johnny and convince him to come back. He's moving out."

(Days later)

Brooklyn walked down the street. She remembered that was the first time she had met Johnny and than everything happened so fast, not really, but it seemed like it had. They had gone on dates and than Johnny started to get more and more caught up in the whole fame thing. Brooklyn sighed, she wished she could take back what she had said. Than maybe, Johnny wouldn't have left. Brooklyn walked into a store.

(Few minuets later)

Brooklyn was looking at some pants when she heard her name, she looked up to see Susan.

"Hi Brooklyn." she smiled.

"Hey." Brooklyn said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Shopping?"

Brooklyn nodded. "You?"

"Oh yeah, there's a sale." Susan shrugged.

"Sue." a voice whined.

The smile vanished from Brooklyn's face.

Johnny walked up behind Susan, looking board. Normally Brooklyn would have laughed, but things had gone from right to wrong.

"Johnny shut your yap and let your sister shop." Ben said. "Oh hey Brooklyn." he smiled at her. He knew what had happened between Brooklyn and Johnny.

"Hi Ben." Brooklyn smiled slightly again, looking past Johnny and right at Ben. "Susan dragging you along?"

"Yeah," Ben smirked. "she said that afterwards I could beat up Johnny." Ben noticed that Brooklyn's smiled got a little bigger. "What'd you think?"

"I think it's a fair deal. Well I gotta go. Flame On." Brooklyn turned and left.

"Bye Brooklyn." Susan said.

"Cya." Ben said.

Both Ben and Susan looked at each wondering the same thing. How did Johnny take it? Well Johnny seemed to be fine, because he whined about being hungry. But Susan could tell that it kinda had bothered him.

Brooklyn walked down the street, she sighed. Johnny seemed like it didn't bother him to see her, unlike how it had bothered her to see him. She wondered if she could do it all over again would she? Would she do it so she could feel this way again? Brooklyn really did wonder.

Johnny walked out of the store with his sister and Ben. "I'll see you guys later."

"You're not coming back?" Susan asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No, I got stuff to do."

"Ok, bye."

Johnny just nodded and turned around and walked away. He pulled out his phone.

_I'm holdin' on _

_To your pictures on my telephone _

Johnny grinned at the picture, Brooklyn looked so goofy.

_And I know that I should let you go _

_But it's hard to break away _

_I ask around _

_And I wonder what you're doin' now _

_But I hear that you've been going out _

_A little more these days _

_Well I can't lie that I think from time to time, how you're doin' _

Johnny looked at his phone, Brooklyn's number looked back at him.

_Well don't hang up, cause what I really meant to say is _

_When everything is wrong _

_Nothing's goin' right _

_Just know that I'm not hard to find _

_So just say the word _

_And I'll race to you tonight _

_And I'll be right there by your side - _

_Holdin' on... _

_Remember when _

_We were further then you've ever been_

Johnny remembered that Brooklyn had told him once that she had kinda gone out with some guy, but it wasn't anything serious. And that their relationship was the one that had lasted, it was way further than the first one.

_And I think about it now and then _

_It takes me to that place _

_Oh and I pretend _

_That I'm better then I've ever been _

_Well at least that's what I tell my friends _

_Cause I can't show my face _

_Well I cant lie that I think from time to time, how you're doin _

_Well don't hang up, cause what I really meant to say... _

_When everything is wrong _

_Nothing's goin' right _

_Just know that I'm not hard to find _

_So just say the word _

_And I'll race to you tonight _

_And I'll be right there by your side _

_It's hard enough to believe in something more _

_than just pretend _

_Just because we both know it's over _

_We can still be friends _

_Yeah... _

_When everything is wrong _

_Nothing's goin' right _

_Just know that I'm not hard to find _

_So say just the word _

_And I'll race to you tonight _

_And I'll be right there by your side _

_I can be right there by your side - Oh _

_I can be right there by your side _


	11. Chapter 11

1Hey everybody I just wanted to say that I don't know how the number one gets on the stories, honest. It just appears.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic 4 or the Daughtry songs:Use to by or What about Now, Feels Like Tonight or Forget You by LAX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooklyn sighed as she wrapped something up. She grabbed her keys and locked the door as she went out. Time to deliver her heart and than be on her way. She walked to the house that Susan had rented while the smoke clear from Reed's last experiment. When she got there Brooklyn knocked on the door. It was opened by Ben.

"Hey Ben." Brooklyn said to the big rock.

"Hey Brooklyn, wanna come in?" Ben motioned to the party behind him.

"No, no thanks, just tell Johnny I said happy B-day and here." Brooklyn handed Ben a gift. She was about to leave when she heard.

"Hey Brook."

Brooklyn turned around to see Johnny standing in the door way, two blond super looking models on either side of him. All emotion drained from her face. Brooklyn turned around and left.

"She says happy B-day." Ben said as he walked past Johnny shoving the gift at him.

Johnny walked back inside, he started to his room away from the party. "Girls," he told the two. "I need some time alone."

"What's up with Johnny?" Reed asked.

"Saw Brooklyn." was all Ben said.

"Wonder if he knows what he's thrown away?" Sue wondered.

"Probably not." Reed shook his head.

Johnny shut the door, shutting out the music and noise. He sat on edge of his bed. He looked at the wrapping paper on the gift, he smiled, it was flames. Johnny opened the card, on. The front was actually a picture of him on his bike. He opened it and read: 'You were right about being nothing. You weren't a nothing. You were a something. And no matter what happens, you will always be a something to me. Happy B-Day, Torch.' Johnny opened the gift.

"See you later." Johnny ran out pulling on his leather jacket.

"But we haven't even cut the cake yet." Sue called, but Johnny was gone.

Johnny hopped on his bike. 'I'll find you, Brook' Johnny flipped down his visor and rode off.

Brooklyn walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets, she realized that she did that a lot. She sighed, life was, well, it was complicated.

_Imma tell you a story here it goes… _

_Listen, _

_Let me say this face to face _

She wanted to say something to Johnny, but she just couldn't bring her self to.

_before you walk away from me _

_listen up baby _

_We know things ain't gunna change _

_I love you but she's in the way _

_where does that leave me? woahh _

_what a mess so wrapped up in you _

Especially when she saw those two girls on either side of him. She thought that maybe he loved her, she knew she loved him.

_and there's nobody else for me _

Maybe that's why she still liked to see him.

_in my heart I am so confused _

Because she couldn't tell him that she was over him, she still loved him. No matter what happened or what he did, she just couldn't stop loving him. He just got to her like no one could, he made her smile and made her laugh. And though people thought he was immature, Brooklyn could see what lay beneath and that he wasn't. Sure he was, but not like everyone thought, that he couldn't take responsibility.

_forget you _

_that's all I wanna do _

Brooklyn didn't want to forget Johnny, no not at all.

_I gotta face the truth _

_cause this just ain't no good for me _

Brooklyn stopped, maybe Johnny wasn't good for her, maybe... 'No.' she told her self. Johnny was good for her.

_forget you _

_I really wish I could get you off my mind _

_as hard as I may try I cant forget you _

_do dah do do do do doo _

_I just gotta forget you _

_Bri talk to em _

_Baby heres where I went wrong _

_thinkin I could have you _

Maybe Brooklyn did think that she could have Johnny. She hadn't planed on her falling in love, heck she hadn't even planed on ever meeting the guy.

_even though I knew the truth _

_you were with somebody else _

_don't mean no disrespect _

She didn't mean to hurt anyone. She never liked to. 'Yeah right.' a little voice said in her head. 'Like you didn't want to hunt every one of the girls Johnny's gone out with and kill them.'

_but she aint got nothing on me woah woahhh _

Brooklyn really didn't like the girls Johnny went out with or hung around with. They were loud, obnoxious, flirtous, stupid, and sleazy. Not only that but they had their hands on her Johnny.

_what a mess wish that I could get over you _

_my hearts tellin me to.. _

_chorus repeat _

_wish things were different but they're not_

Brooklyn so wished that it was all a dream and that she would wake up.

_you and I will never be _

_and thats what is killing me _

It felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and handed it to her. She was left standing with her heart in her hands, feeling empty and void.

_best thing for me to do is go and find somebody new _

Brooklyn knew she couldn't love anyone else and she wouldn't let her self either.

_but that wont happen till I forgeeeeeeeet you ..do dah do do do do do _

_chorus repeat (2) _

_and that's the story _

_now you know how I feel _

_and that's all I gotta say _

Brooklyn sighed, she knew it was no good she loved Johnny whether he loved her back or not. She walked to her apartment, once inside after she made sure the door was locked. Brooklyn walked over to the front of the balcony windows.

As Johnny rode he knew he'd been an idiot. Brooklyn was something you don't toy around with. She was the real deal. Johnny was coming on up a café. Something caught his eye, it was the guy who had called as Brooklyn put it, another name for a slut. Johnny stopped his bike abruptly, he put the kick stand down, took off his helmet and walked to the café. Leaving his bike parked sideways in the middle of the road. People beeped their horns and hollered at him, but Johnny ignored them, he had business to take care of. "Hey." he called at the guy.

People looked at Johnny.

"You." Johnny pointed at the guy in the green shirt.

"What?"

"Remember me?"

The guy looked at him. "Oh yeah, you're the guy with that sluty girl from the other night. The one who didn't do anything when I called her that." the guy laughed.

"Yeah well I should have done some thing and I decided what it was."

"Yeah what's that?" the guy laughed.

"This." Johnny punched the guy square in the face knocking him out. Than Johnny tuned around and walked back to his bike, put his helmet on, flipped the kick stand up and rode off. Johnny rode down the road, thinking about Brooklyn and him. He realized that they were something special.

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around._

_You used to lean on me like_

_The only other choice was falling down._

_You used to walk with me like_

_We had nowhere we needed to go,_

_Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt._

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._

_We used to have this under control._

Everything had suddenly flown out of control. Brooklyn use to stop by the Baxter Building. She didn't do that any more. He use to stop by just to visit. He didn't do that anymore.

_We never thought._

_We used to know._

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

_I used to reach for you when_

_I got lost along the way._

_I used to listen._

_You always had just the right thing to say._

_I used to follow you._

_Never really cared where we would go,_

_Fast or slow, to anywhere at all._

Johnny went to a bar Brooklyn and him would go to a lot. She wasn't there.

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt._

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._

_We used to have this under control._

_We never thought._

_We used to know._

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

Johnny looked around at everyone at the bar and he realized that he missed Brooklyn, he wanted her right by his side. She under stood him like no one could.

_I look around me,_

_And I want you to be there_

_'Cause I miss the things that we shared._

_Look around you._

_It's empty, and you're sad_

Johnny started walking towards the door ignoring people calling his name, ignoring the girls wanting him. Johnny walked faster till he was at the door, he went out and walked to his bike down the street, his walk got faster and faster. He hoped on his bike and rode. He parked his bike a block away.

_'Cause you miss the love that we had._

Johnny ran down the side walk to Brooklyn's building as fast as he could.

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around,_

_The only one around._

_We used to have this figured out;_

_We used to breathe without a doubt._

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._

_We used to have this under control._

_We never thought._

_We used to know._

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah._

_To how it used to be._

_To how it used to be, yeah._

_To how it used to be._

_To how it used to be._

Johnny knew the door would be locked, and he wasn't gonna open it either. If Brooklyn forgave him than fine, if not, than it was his own fault.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading,_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying._

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

Johnny leaned against the door. "Brooklyn I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." there was silence. Johnny knew that this time he was going to have to pour his heart out. Brooklyn had for him and he had hurt her.

_Change the colors of the sky._

_And open up to_

"I was a jerk, an arrogant fool. And I don't deserve someone like you."

_The ways you made me feel alive,_

_The ways I loved you._

Tears rolled down Johnny's face. "Brooklyn," he sobbed, he didn't care if anyone saw him or not, he wasn't putting on a show for people he was apologizing to the woman he loved.

_For all the things that never died,_

"Please forgive me. Brooklyn, I was wrong, and I need you right here by my side. I love you. I was to stupid to see it. But now it's to late."

_To make it through the night,_

Johnny couldn't stand it. He stood with his head resting against the door. He heard crying on the other side of the door and than a smash. He got worried, he didn't care if Brooklyn was mad at him. He had to see if she was ok.

_Love will find you._

Johnny unlocked the door and went in, locking the door behind him. "Brooklyn." he said carefully. He heard sobbing on the other side of the couch. He walked over to find something that made his heart break. Brooklyn with her legs out to the side. In back of her was a smashed vase, it was the one Johnny had given her. Johnny kneeled down in front of her, tears rolling down his, he didn't like to see Brooklyn crying and he had cause her this pain. "Brooky, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry. I was a jerk and I understand if you don't ever want to see me. You don't' even need to say you forgive me."

"I do." Brooklyn said quietly, still crying.

"What?"

"I do." Brooklyn looked up at Johnny

_What about now?_

"I forgive you, with everything I have."

Johnny slowly smiled, and in turn made Brooklyn smile. He realized something. That was what she had needed and had been looking for. His smile always made her world. He remembered her telling him that once.

_What about today?_

"But I broke your vase." Brooklyn started to tear up again.

"That's ok." Johnny chuckled standing, "It's just a vase." he pulled Brooklyn to her feet and lead her out to her balcony.

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

"Brooky, I love you." he smiled and picked her up.

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

Johnny and Brooklyn sat on some building watching the city.

_What about now?_

Brooklyn was standing looking over the edge of the building. Johnny walked up next to her. She turned, and he saw the sun coming up in her eyes.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace._

Brooklyn reached up and put arms around Johnny's neck, kissed him on the lips. When they parted, Johnny grinned.

"Somke'n."

_Shadows fade into the light._

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you._

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, it never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

Johnny and Brooklyn sat watching the sun come up.

_Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._

Johnny put his arm around Brooklyn's shoulders, she leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

Next Night)

_You, you got me_

_Thinking it'll be alright._

_You, you told me,_

_"Come and take a look inside."_

_You believed me,_

_In every single lie._

_But I, I failed you this time._

Johnny took Brooklyn out on a date.

_And it feels like tonight._

_I can't believe I'm broken inside._

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_

_But try to make it up to you?_

_And it feels like tonight,_

_Tonight._

_I was waiting_

_For the day you'd come around._

_I was chasing,_

_And nothing was all I found._

_From the moment you came into my life,_

Johnny realized that Brooklyn made him right, she was the thing that kept him going, was always there for him.

_You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight._

_I can't believe I'm broken inside._

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_

_But try to make it up to you?_

_And it feels like tonight._

_I never felt like this before._

_Just when I leave, I'm back for more._

_Nothing else here seems to matter._

_In these ever-changing days,_

_You're the one thing that remains._

_I could stay like this forever._

_And it feels like tonight._

_I can't believe I'm broken inside._

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_

_But try to make it up to you?_

_And it feels like tonight._

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,_

_But try to make it up to you._

_And it feels like tonight._

_Tonight._

"Johnny I'm so gonna kill you." Brooklyn chased after him.

"It was a joke Brooky." Johnny laughed running from her.

"Yeah sure putting ice down my back is a joke, come back here Mr." Brooklyn chucked a piece of ice at Johnny.

He jumped out of the way.

"I'll get you." Brooklyn laughed.

(AA: Umm ok, please tell me if the last two chaps were lame or what, 'cause I don't know really. I mean yeah, I know I wrote them, but I need someone else perspective I guess. Thanks all you loyal fans, you guys are the ones that help me with this story. Flame On:)


	12. Chapter 12

1Ok umm because I'm just getting out of my writers block and I still don't know what to really put, this is how it is. I didn't want you lovely fans to wait any longer, I know I took along time and I'm really sorry. So please feel free to tell what you think and I'm open for suggestions ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything do to with the movie, but I do own my stuff/ song is and I don't own it -LILLIX-What I Like About You

Johnny looked at the missel, he barely heard Susan saying that they had to get out of there, because he realized why the missel was coming towards them. "Oh no." he said quietly. Johnny knew what he had to do. "Wait a minuet, I got an idea." Johnny looked over the ledge, it was very far down to the street. He backed up.

"Don't even think about it." Susan warned.

But Johnny wasn't about to let his sister be killed nor Ben. "Never do." Johnny ran and jumped off the ledge, he heard Susan yell. "Johnny, no." Johnny saw that the missel had changed corse and was heading straight for him. The ground kept getting closer and closer. "Come on, come on," Johnny needed to fly, but he just couldn't figure out how. " come on." Suddenly a picture came to mind. It was of Brooklyn, she was smiling and saying something. Johnny heard it loud and clear, she said it every time instead of saying goodbye. Johnny grinned. 'Thanks Brooky.' "Flame on!"

Brooklyn was sitting in her livingroom, working on her laptop. She was working on a new design for a snow board. Johnny was going to love it. She was glad that things had worked out between her and Johnny. She really did love him with all her heart. Brooklyn closed her laptop, set it on the table in front of her and walked to her balcony. She looked at the night sky and smiled. Suddenly something flew past a block over from her. Brooklyn had a bad feeling, she ran inside, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. On the street she followed people who were going to see something, she guessed. They all kept talking about something, like how bad it was and he wrecked a garbage truck. She wondered what in the world they were talking about. Soon she found out. Sue, Ben, Johnny, and Reed were fighting someone. Brooklyn pushed her way closer. She wanted to know who they were fighting. When she got close enough, she recognized the mask. She had seen it when she'd visited Victor's office once to drop off something from Henderson. 'Vic has power?' she thought, 'No duh,' a little voice inside her head said. 'he was on the space ship too.' 'Yeah but he wasn't were Johnny and them were.' 'So maybe he some how got zapped.' While Brooklyn stood having an argument with herself, Johnny was flying around Victor. Brooklyn soon felt the heat from Johnny, and while most people back away, she only took 2 steps back. She was use to Johnny's heat, but not like this. This must have been what he'd told her about, super nova.

(5 minuets later)

Doom was talking and trying to move, but the metal was cooling down and soon he stopped talking and moving and Brooklyn guessed he also stopped breathing. Everyone cheered Johnny, Sue, Ben and Reed. They were heros.

Johnny smiled, he loved the attention, it was great. "I love this job."

Sue, Reed and Ben looked at him.

"Job?" Ben asked and if it's possible he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well we do have the uniforms."

Johnny waited, he loved being a hero. Someone people looked up to.

"Hey." Ben said. "Your number one fan is here." Ben nodded to the right of Johnny and him.

Johnny looked to see Brooklyn, he grinned and she smiled. He walked over to her. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "You did a great job." she said looking up at him.

"Thanks." he said quietly looking down at her lovingly.

Brooklyn blushed. "I hate to cut this short but I have to get back and finnish something, ok?"

Johnny nodded.

"Flame on." Brooklyn turned to leave.

"Flame on." Johnny laughed. He watched Brooklyn leave. He was glad that things had worked out between them and that they were back together again. Brooklyn was one of a kind.

(Next Day)

Brooklyn was in the kitchen putting groceries away when I'm Too Sexy started playing. She rolled her eyes and finished putting the spagetios away before answering. Brooklyn flipped open her phone, there was a voice message: "Hey Brooky, this is Torch, but I bet you already figured that from the song. I wish I could have spoken to you but oh well, I just wanted to let you know that there's gonna be a party tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come. Hope to see you there, Flame On." Brooklyn smiled, she knew there was going to be a party and she had surprise for Johnny.

(Party)

Johnny smiled at everyone as he walked around. Suddenly he heard a guitar being played and than he heard. _hey..uh uh huh _Johnny grinned, he walked over to Ben and Alicia. "That's my girl." he said as he watched.Johnny walked up to the front of the stage.

_what I like about you _

Brooklyn blushed when she saw Johnny looking at her.

_you hold me tight_

_tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight _

_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear _

_cuz its true thats what I like about you _

_thats what I like about you_

_what I like about you_

_you really know how to dance _

_when you go _

_up _

_down jump around _

_talk about true romance_

_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear _

Brooklyn grinned as she sang.

_cuz its true thats what I like about you _

_thats what I like about you_

_thats what I like about you_

_thats what I like about you_

_hey uh uh huh_

_what I like about you_

Brooklyn turned the color of Johnny's shirt but she looked him right in eyes.

_You keep me warm at night_

Brooklyn shook her head.

_never wanna let you go _

_you know you make me feel alright_

_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear _

_cuz its true thats what I like about you _

_thats what I like about you_

_thats what I like about you _

_you you you_

_thats what I like about you..._

When the song ended Johnny held his hand out and Brooklyn took it.

"Didn't know I'd be here did ya?" Brooklyn grinned as Johnny helped her off the stage.

"Well I was hoping you would but I wasn't to sure." Johnny bent down and brushed his nose against Brooklyn's.

She giggled.

"Cut it out you two." Ben said.

"Ben what is so wrong?" Brooklyn asked, she noticed the lady standing next to Ben. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn said to her.

Ben wondered if Brooklyn knew that Alicia was blind. Brooklyn was a pretty good judge of people, so Ben wasn't worried about Brooklyn making some comment about Alicia.

"Alisa Masters." the lady stuck her hand out, but not all the way.

Brooklyn shook Alicia's hand. "Brooklyn Rain is my full name."

Alicia smiled. "Ben you didn't tell me that she had spunk."

"Well I uaaa..." Ben was baffled sometimes at how Alicia could tell things about people without seeing them.

"If you two excuse us I have something to tell Brooklyn." Johnny said pulling Brooklyn away.

"It was nice meeting you Alicia." Brooklyn called.

"Same here." Alicia laughed, she could tell already that she liked this girl.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Brooklyn asked when they were far enough away from everyone.

"I jumped off a building and almost died tonight."

"Wait you're telling me that you forgot how to fly?" Brooklyn laughed.

"Well," Johnny looked a little sheepish. "yeah, kinda. I knew that I could fly, but it was like I my mind went blank."

Brooklyn had to hold on to Johnny she was laughing so hard.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, you've been taking my flying almost every signal night. And you don't remember to fly."

"Oh yes, hahaha." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Johnny," Brooklyn tickled him. "you do have to admit it is funny."

"Yeah," Johnny grabbed Brooklyn's hands to make her stop. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, oh great and wonderful?" Brooklyn looked up at Johnny.

"Thank you." he smiled sweetly down at her.

"For what?" Brooklyn looked confused.

"I pictured you saying good bye."

"Oh." Brooklyn blushed.

"You know you are very cute when you do that." Johnny teased, which made Brooklyn blush even harder.

"So what are you gonna do now that doom is gone?" Brooklyn asked hooking her arm in Johnny's.

"Don't know." he smiled down at her. He laughed when he saw he was making Brooklyn nervous.

Just than Brooklyn's phone rang. She looked up at Johnny.

"Take it could be important."

"Ok." Brooklyn made her way outside.

Johnny walked over to Ben and Alicia. Just in time to see Reed propose to his sister.

"No more cracks about the way I look, ok?" Ben said low to Johnny.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Johnny left walking through the crowd. As he did he grinned, the grin Brooklyn said meant he was about to do something to annoy someone. "Everybody out of the way! Wide load coming through! He's huge!"

"Hey! Mr. Sensitive!" Ben said angry following him out side to the deck.

Johnny kept on grinning, he flew into the sky and made a fiery 4.

"Showoff!" Ben mumbled.

Johnny flew around to the other side of the boat were Brooklyn was.

"Nice." she said looking up at the 4.

"Thinks so?"

"It's good," Brooklyn said nonchalantly, like she wasn't impressed. She turned to Johnny. "but I have something better." she once more wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and kissed him.

"Smoke'n." Johnny grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooklyn smiled.

(Later that night)

"So what are doing tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked Johnny.

"Don't know." he shrugged swinging her hand back and forth in his.

"Don't know." Brooklyn mimicked.

"Brooky," Johnny laughed. "you're someth'n else you know that?"

"Like what?"

"My best friend and girlfriend." Johnny picked her up and swung her around.

(AA: ok umm could some one please tell me who the said the quotes up there, after Johnny says he loves this job, sorry I couldn't really remember, thanks a bunch. Flame On :) Ok I checked and found out that you guys have been receiving, and they didn't send it to me or something. Anyways thanks again, more chaps are coming, I had writers block. Oh and the song in chap. 10 is Just Say the Word by Josh Kelly. Flame On:)


	13. Chapter 13

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie, just my stuff or the song:_ Crashed by DAUGHTRY_

(Next Day)

Brooklyn woke, showered, ate, brushed her teeth. She was looking at how the sunlight shone on the wall through the window when she heard someone laughing. She turned around to see Johnny standing on her balcony.

"What brings you to these parts, Mr. Storm?" Brooklyn folded her arms.

"Well Miss Rain." Johnny laughed. "I came to see you."

"Yeah what about?" Brooklyn asked shoving things into her bag.

"You have a red phone too?" Johnny walked over and took Brooklyn's cell phone from her hands.

"Yeah I do." Brooklyn continued stuffing.

"Cool."

Brooklyn burst out laughing, Johnny looked like a little kid holding her cell phone. "May I please have it back?"

Johnny set it in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked following her around.

"Probably to work."

"Oooo, work." Johnny made puppy eyes and asked in a little kids voice. "Can Johnny please come?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes laughing. "Sure." she picked up her keys.

Johnny took them and dropped them in her bag. "We won't be needing those." Johnny picked Brooklyn up and walked to the balcony. "Ready?" he grinned.

"Always." Brooklyn smiled wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck.

Johnny jumped, letting them fall or drop depending how you looked at it. "Flame on."

Brooklyn loved it when he said that, it wasn't that it meant that they would stop falling, it was the way Johnny said it.

"Where do you work again?"

"Henderson."

"As in the Henderson that is competing with Victors company?"

"That's the one and I hate working there."

"Why?"

"Don't know really, but I just do. They're not in to people much, their more like Vic." Brooklyn used the name she'd given Victor Von Doom, and she knew he hated it. That's why she used it. She didn't like the guy. "All they care about is money, money. Hey I love money as does anyone else, but that's all they think about. I'd like to work someone like Reed."

"Really?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he cares about people and he's a nice guy. Not only that but he doesn't give me the creeps at all. Some of the people I work with do."

Johnny felt Brooklyn shudder.

"Hello Miss Rain." the receptionist said.

"Hey Cathy. Any messages?"

"Yes, Mr. Trap wants to have lunch with you, but he would prefer to have dinner."

"He'd prefer to sleep with me is more like it." Brooklyn mumbled.

Johnny flashed the receptionist Cathy one of his heart melting smiles.

Brooklyn grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her office. "Do you mind?" she cocked an eye brow.

"Not at all." Johnny said sitting in her desk chair.

"Johnny." Brooklyn put her hands on her hips.

"It's cushiony." Johnny twirled around in it.

"That's not what it's there for."

"Brooky, don't tell me you don't spin in this." Johnny smiled at her.

Brooklyn smiled looking away. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Uh hu, sure." Johnny grinned.

Just than the phone rang, and before Brooklyn could do anything, Johnny picked it up. "Hello Henderson and Corporate, Brooklyn Rain's office." Johnny found a pen and pad of paper. "Uh hu, 2:00 Friday, ok, yes I will tell her. Thank you good bye." Johnny hung up, he noticed the way Brooklyn was looking at him. "What? I helped my sister in her office." Johnny shrugged. The phone rang again. "Hello Henderson and Cooperated. Brooklyn Rain's office." Johnny wrote something. "Mr. Trap?" he said extra loud, looking at Brooklyn smiling evilly. "Ok, 7:00 Saturday night? Yes, formal? Oh, ok. And she can bring someone. Ok, yes thank you, goodbye."

"I'm gonna kill you." Brooklyn said through her teeth.

"You have some banquet at the ummm..." Johnny looked closer at his note.

Brooklyn laughed.

"Well somewhere and it's not really formal, but still dressy and you can bring a friend." Johnny looked at Brooklyn at the last part and batted his eyes.

Brooklyn laughed rolling her eyes. "Johnny would you like to come?"

Johnny nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok." Brooklyn plopped down in a chair.

"What's wrong Brooky Lyn?" Johnny asked.

"That guy Trap is a creep. All he wants is my body basically. And not only that, but he loves money and is an arrogant jerk."

"Really."

Even though Brooklyn wasn't that close to Johnny she could still see the fire blaze in his eyes, he was angry.

Saturday rolled around before Brooklyn knew it. She was sitting her ratty gray sweat pants and an old t-shirt, when there was a knock on the door. Before Brooklyn could get up, the door was unlocked and Johnny came in with a duffel bag over a shoulder. "Johnny what are you doing?" Brooklyn asked as Johnny shut the door. She watched as he dropped the bag on the floor and walked over to the couch. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his keys on the floor.

"Waiting." he said leaned over the back of the couch facing Brooklyn.

"For what?"

"7."

"Oookk, why?"

"Are you trying to get out of this?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"And I need you to brief me."

"Ok," Brooklyn got up from the kitchen and came into the living room. "what do you need to know Johnny Storm space ship pilot?"

"Why are we going?"

"Let's see, because you took the message and said I'd go. And because I could take someone."

"Oh yeah."

(Later)

Brooklyn was sitting on the floor ready something when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head to the right to see Johnny's face. She raised an eye brow.

"Oh Brooky Lyn." Johnny said in a singsong voice.

"Yes."

"It's time to get ready."

"Not going." Brooklyn went back to ready, Johnny rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He got up off the couch. "Brooky you have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Because I said so." Brooklyn mimicked.

"Brooky."

"Brooky." Brooklyn mimicked Johnny for another 3 minuets.

"Brooklyn you need to go get ready now."

"Fine." Brooklyn rolled her eyes getting up. "I'm going, mom." she walked to her bedroom.

Johnny shook his head. It was like taking care of a 2-year-old.

(Half an Hour later)

Brooklyn looked on, her bed was something covered with a sheet. She looked at it wondering what it was. She saw a little note on the sheet. It said: Brooky Brook, here's something I thought that you'd like. Hope it suits you, if not than that's fine. Torch. Brooklyn pulled the sheet off to reveal a gorgeous dress and matching jewelry. Tears welled up in her eyes. Johnny was such a sweet heart. Maybe that was one reason she loved him, he may act like it and look like a arrogant jerk play boy, but he had such a big heart. He would do anything for her as she would for him. Brooklyn slipped into the dress, it was than she realized that she could only zip it half way up. 'Stupid zippers and stupid, can't reach.' Brooklyn thought as she tried to get the zipper, finally she gave up, she got the jewelry and went out into the living room, to find Johnny already dressed. He looked great in his tux. "Hey umm Johnny. Can you help me?" Brooklyn tried one more time to zip the dress up. She heard Johnny laughing. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is." Johnny walked over and zipped the dress up. "Here." Johnny took the jewelry and set it on the table at the end of the couch. "Hold your arm out."

Brooklyn held her arm at her side.

"No like this." Johnny moved it so that it was in front. He picked up the bracelet and put it on, he put the necklace on too, and than he looked at Brooklyn.

"What?"

"Brooky." Johnny held up what looked like another bracelet. "What's this?"

"A bracelet." Brooklyn shrugged.

Johnny shook his head. He couched down next to Brooklyn's left leg. And that's when it hit Brooklyn what it was.

"Uh uhu, no, you just stay the heck away from my legs, you sicko." Brooklyn moved away from Johnny who was laughing again.

"Brooklyn it's an ankle bracelet."

"I don't care what it is, you are not touching my legs."

"Brook." Johnny whined. "Why would I try to do anything to you?"

"You're a guy."

"Yeah good point but I'm not gonna do anything, I promise." Johnny gave her the look that got her every time.

Brooklyn grinned, and looked away. "Alright fine."

Johnny put the ankle bracelet around Brooklyn's ankle.

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled. "But Johnny I just have one question."

"Hmmm."

"How do you know about jewelry so much?"

"Because I've dated other girls before, duh."

"Uh hu, if you say so." Brooklyn laughed going back to her bedroom. When she came back out, she looked amazing, her hair was done up and she had the slightest bit of make up on. "Johnny what are you wearing?"

Johnny had a sheet tied around his neck. "It's a shawl."

"No," Brooklyn walked past to the front door. "no that's your cape, it really goes."

"You think?" Johnny grinned evilly.

"Don't even think about flaming on to see."

"Alright fine." Johnny pouted as he took the sheet off.

"Cheer up Torch. I'll let you fly me home."

Johnny's face brightened.

"Now let's get this thing over with as fast a possible.

(2 hours later)

Brooklyn and Johnny took a taxi to get to the party.

"Wow," Johnny said.

"Yes this is Trap industries, known for what I don't know, nor do I have any intention finding out."

"Well let's go." Johnny took Brooklyn's hand. "Hey," he made her look at him. "It's gonna be ok. I won't let anything happen. Ok?"

"Ok." Brooklyn kissed Johnny.

Johnny grinned and shook his head. "Smoken'."

Brooklyn giggled and they walked into the party.

(15 minuets later)

"Aw Brooklyn." a man came up to her.

Johnny noticed that Brooklyn tensed and backed up some so she was next to Johnny.

"Glad you could make it."

"Johnny this is Mr. Trap."

"Call me Martian."

"Mr. Trap this is Johnny Storm."

Mr. Trap and Johnny shook hands, Johnny gave him a look that looked like murder.

"I couldn't help but notice that your not wearing the dress I sent to you."

"I didn't know you sent one." Brooklyn said innocently.

"I sent it late this afternoon."

"Really."

(Flash back)

_Johnny waited for Brooklyn. There was a knock on the door. Brooklyn was in the shower so Johnny opened it. _

"_Is Miss Rain here?" a guy in a suit asked._

"_Yeah, why?" Johnny raised an eyebrow._

"_This is for her, from Mr. Trap."_

_Johnny took the big white box and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and opened the box. In side was a dress, Johnny held it up, fire flashed in his eyes. And before you could say flame on the dress was gone. Literly gone there was no trace of it at all._

(End of Flash back)

"It would have looked so good on you. I especially wanted to see it on you."

'Yeah I bet he would.' Johnny thought angerly.

"And where did this one come from?" Mr. Trap looked Brooklyn up and down.

Johnny could tell that Brooklyn did like Mr. Trap looking at her. Johnny slipped his arm around Brooklyn's waist, he felt how tense she was. "I gave it to her." Johnny said gently squeezing Brooklyn. Letting her know that it was ok he was there and that he wasn't going to let anything happen. But his voice to Trap said, back off, and leave her the heck alone or I'll make you wish you were dead.

"Oh well I see." Mr. Trap said.

Just than the music started and before Trap could ask Brooklyn, Johnny asked.

"Brooklyn would you like to dance?" Johnny smiled.

"Yes."

Johnny looked at Brooklyn as they danced.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,_

Johnny had kinda crashed into Brooklyn, it was more of a bump though.

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

Brooklyn had breathed life into Johnny. She had made his life way better than it ever had been.

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_From your face, your eyes_

_Are burning to me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

Even though the song ended, Johnny still hung onto Brooklyn. "I love you Brooky."

"I love you to Torch." Brooklyn smiled up at him.

What they didn't know or didn't care was that Trap was watching them. He was angry. This Johnny Storm had made Brooklyn fall in love with him. Trap walked to his office and called someone.

(Later that knight)

"That was fun." Johnny swung Brooklyn's hand back and forth as they walked.

"For you maybe."

"Hey," Johnny stopped and picked Brooklyn up. "I was with you, so I had fun, that's the only reason." he grinned. "And now I get to fly you back home."

"Ok." Brooklyn smirked.

(Brooklyn's Place)

"Aww the stain came through." Johnny whined.

"Let me see." Brooklyn looked at the stain on Johnny's uniform. "I can get that out. Just let me have it."

Johnny grinned evilly.

"Johnny don't you..."

Johnny started to unzip.

"Johnny." Brooklyn warned.

Johnny sighed, and walked to the bathroom. "Here." he handed it to her.

"Thank you and here's your clothes." Brooklyn went to get the stain out.

"Brook Lyn," Johnny said wrapping his arms around her waist behind her. "let's go for a walk."

"Ok. This has to set a while."

(12 minutes later)

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Johnny asked once again swinging Brooklyn's hand.

"Don't know."

"Maybe you could come see me." Johnny batted his eyes.

Brooklyn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, please. I come visits' you."

"Will you bring me to the Baxter Building?"

"Then what's the sense of you coming to see me?" Johnny pouted.

Brooklyn giggled. "You look so cute like that."

"Why thank you so do you." Johnny tapped Brooklyn's nose.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It threw Johnny and Brooklyn across the road. Johnny stood up and looked for Brooklyn. "Brooklyn."

"Here." Johnny ran over and helped her up. "You ok?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but you're not." Johnny said looking Brooklyn over.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's over."

What the two didn't know that it was about to get worse, very worse.

(2 hours later)

Johnny kicked the front door open.

"Johnny how many times do I have to tell you? Don't kick..." Susan trailed off when she saw Johnny.

Johnny walked into the living room. He was dripping wet, no soaking wet, tears were streaming down his face. His clothes were ripped and torn, you could see blood on him some of it was from him, a tiny bit. The rest was Brooklyn's, who was cradled in his arms, limp and looking life less. She looked a mess. Johnny looked at her and than at Susan. "Help her Sue, please, make her better."

Susan was speechless. Johnny was standing in front of her looking like he did when they were little and he was scared or he'd done something like broken something. "Johnny, I-I-I..."

Just than Reed walked in. "What's going..." his eyes got big when he saw Brooklyn in Johnny's arms.

"Help her, Reed, help her."

"Johnny I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. You can make her better. Please Reed, please." Johnny sobbed.

"Johnny there's nothing I can do. From just looking at her it looks like she has internal bleeding."

"So you can help her."

"Johnny I'm not a doctor. I'm a scientist. I'm sorry Johnny."

Johnny turned to his older sister. "Sue, make him help."

"Johnny I'm sorry, but Reed is right, he can't do anything."

Johnny was frantic. "Yes he can." Johnny insisted.

"I'm deeply sorry, but I can't."

Johnny looked from Reed to his sister. Looking scared, frightened, and sad. He turned and walked out.

(Hospital)

Johnny walked into the ER still carrying Brooklyn, he had walked, he couldn't fly he was too worn out. The ER was busy and nurses and doctors walked past him, some just giving him a glance. They probably thought that Brooklyn was some girl he'd slept with and did drugs with. Johnny stood in the middle of the ER and shouted. "I need help."

A doctor came up to him.

"Please help her." Johnny cried.

"Follow me." she turned around and walked to a room down the hall away from the ER. "Lay her down." the motioned at the bed while she made a call.

Johnny gently laid Brooklyn on the bed.

"Ok I'm gonna need you to fill out some forms at the desk."

Johnny looked at Brooklyn.

"Don't worry," the doctor said kindly. "she'll be in good hands."

A nurse showed Johnny out and at the desk handed him a clipboard with papers on it. "What happened?" she asked Johnny.

"I-I-I-I don't remember."

"Ok." the nurse nodded. "How are you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel ok?"

Johnny realized that the nurse was talking about his cuts and stuff.

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

When Sue and Reed got to the hospital, Johnny hadn't even filled out the forms. Sue knew that he never would. His elbows rested on his knees and his head was in his hands. He was glazed staring at the floor. Sue picked up the clipboard and sat next to Johnny, Reed sat next to her. Sue wrote Brooklyn's first and last name on the first sheet. "Johnny," she asked. She knew that she had to be strong for Johnny. Right now that's what he needed. "does Brooklyn have a middle name?"

"Venus."

"Oh I didn't know she had one." Sue said as she wrote.

"She didn't. I gave it to her." Johnny said in a monotone.

(Hour later)

Johnny sat in the chair next to the bed he looked at Brooklyn. He gently brushed his fingers over her left cheek. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in this mess. "This is all my fault." Johnny cried. "My fault Brooky, and Johnny's sorry, Johnny real sorry." Johnny sobbed. "Please forgive me, Brooklyn. It's all my fault." Johnny laid his head on his folded arms on the bed and cried uncontrollably. Susan's heart ached, she hated seeing her brother like this. He loved Brooklyn, and she was someone who could finally make Johnny do things that it took everyone else including herself sometimes, a life time to do.

"How is he?" Reed asked Sue.

"I don't know. It's funny, I've known him all my life and I can't tell if he's ok or not. And Brooklyn can." Sue smiled tears running down her face.

Reed pulled Sue into a hug, letting her cry into him.

Johnny sat watching Brooklyn laying there not moving. She was usually full of life, always ready to do anything as long as Johnny was by her side. He had been and she had gotten hurt and he couldn't protect her. Now she might not make it.

AA: Ok, a cliff hanger, if you can call it that. So does Brooklyn make it or not?

Inside peak: she doesn't dun, dun, dun. Joking, lolol, maybe,


	14. Chapter 14

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the movie, just my stuff

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If Johnny had been keeping a journal it would have gone something like. Day 18, Brooklyn hasn't woken up yet, this is all my fault. Yeah if Brooky was here, she would say no it wasn't. But it is, if she wasn't with me or if I hadn't made her go to that stupid dance.

Sue watched her brother sit in the same place he had been for almost 3 weeks. She sighed, he was beating himself up over this. It wasn't his fault, yeah they had gone to the party, but that didn't mean that Brooklyn wouldn't have gotten hurt. If Johnny hadn't gone with Brooklyn it probably been worst, if he hadn't been there to protect her.

(2 nights later)

Johnny was woken from a lightly sleep, by something moving under his head. It took a seconds to remember where he was and why. Johnny opened his eyes, and wondered what had moved. He remembered he was laying on Brooklyn's left hand. He felt it again, he sat up and looked at Brooklyn, she moaned a little. Johnny smiled.

Brooklyn opened her eyes to see Johnny's staring back at her.

"Hey." he said softly smiling.

"Hey yourself." Brooklyn grinned. "Come here." Brooklyn motioned. "I wanna tell you something."

"What?" Johnny leaned closer to Brooklyn.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her grinned widened when they broke apart. "Smoke'n."

"Hey, that's mine." Johnny pretended to pout.

Brooklyn laughed.

(4 weeks later)

Johnny unlocked Brooklyn's door with the key she'd given him, it wasn't like he was the only the one. Brooklyn had given everyone a key. He opened the door and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was suppose to be meeting Sue and them at some meeting/dinner or something, but he just wanted to check up on Brooklyn, she had a big meeting today and was worried sick about it. "Brook?" he called as he walked into the livingroom. Johnny heard crying. He saw Brooklyn sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. "Oh Brooky." Johnny said worried as he walked over dropping his keys on a table. He crouched in front of her. "Brooky what's wrong? Tell Johnny what's wrong."

Brooklyn shook her head.

"Brooky Brook." Johnny lifted her head with both hands. "Please." he said softly.

Brooklyn's greens eyes looked into Johnny's blue ones. "I went to my-my- my m-m-meeting today and-an-an-and th-th-they said that be-be-because I- I - I didn't vote yes or whatever for what they wa-wan-wanted, I was-was- was f-f-f-fired."

"It's ok Brooky."

"No, it's n-n-not, now-now-now Reed can't have his-his-his company. I-I -I- I wreaked it for you-you- you all."

Johnny knew that she had been helping Reed get his own company off the ground and running. And because she worked for Henderson, she could fund it. He also knew that she now felt responsible for everything. She had gotten Johnny a brand-new car and all he had to do was endorse some oil or something that belonged to Henderson. Brooklyn had gotten everybody else stuff to and they didn't have to endorse anything, but they kinda were because they had it. She had also paid all of Reeds bank bills and the electric. She once joked that she'd try and get Henderson to buy the electric company so that she could give it to Reed and than he wouldn't have to worry about that any more. Because they were heros and the city owed them. "Brooky," he said gently. "you didn't wreak anything for anybody ok?"

"Yes I didn't." Brooklyn cried harder.

"Oh no," Johnny sat with his back against the floor, he pulled on Brooklyn's left hand, she slid down next to him. "you didn't wreak anything." Johnny wrapped his arms around Brooklyn.

"Everyone's gonna be mad at me." Brooklyn cried into Johnny's shirt.

"No Brooky no one is mad at you."

"All I wanted to do was something right and help somebody."

"You have."

"No I wanted to be able to help someone. Do something for the good of everyone."

"Brooky, you do and you have."

"I'm a failure."

"No you're not Brook Lyn. You are not a failure. If anyone is it's me."

"At lest you don't fired."

"True, but I don't make people see what you can." Johnny pulled Brooklyn into his lap. She sat side ways. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Johnny pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Johnny where are you?" Susan asked irritated.

"Sue, I stopped by Brooklyn's and before you go and start yelling me, I found her sitting on her couch crying her eyes out."

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"Yes and no." Johnny explained to Sue what had happened.

"Ok, you stay with her. I'll tell Ben and Reed. Bye."

"Bye." Johnny set his phone on the floor. He looked down at Brooklyn. Her head was resting on his chest. Johnny smiled, she looked so cute and kinda small. Johnny brushed some hair away from her face with his right hand. "It's gonna be ok Brooky, I promise." he said quietly, than he gently kissed her on the head. Fire blazed in Johnny's eyes, they had hurt his Brooky and now they would pay.

Johnny opened the door and walked in shutting the with his foot, because his hands were full. He was holding Brooklyn and had her duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Johnny?" Susan asked when he walked in to the living room. The last time he'd done something like this was when Brooklyn was barely hanging on to life.

"I though I'd bring her here."

"Come on." Susan led Johnny to a guest room, she watched as Johnny gently laid Brooklyn on the bed, he set her duffel bag down next to the dresser.

"Is she ok?" Susan asked once they were back in the livingroom.

"I think so." Johnny shrugged.

"Is who ok?" Reed asked.

"Brooklyn."

"What about her?" Ben asked.

"She got fired from her job.."

Ben was about ask why when Brooklyn's cell phone range.

Johnny who had it looked at the number, a low menacing growl came from him as he listened to the voice mail. He almost torched Brooklyn's phone.

"Johnny?" Sue wondered what it was.

"Her company wants her to come in and get all her stuff, want to talk to her." Johnny got up.

"Johnny where are you going?" Reed asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with them."

"Johnny,"" Sue said. "I know you want to, and that probably would be good. But I think you should be here when Brooklyn wakes up.

Johnny sighed, Sue did have a point. If Brooklyn woke up and found out that Johnny had gone to "talk" with her company, she would probably come there. And Johnny didn't want any where near that place right now, especially if Trap was there.

(Next day)

Brooklyn walked in to the living room. "Johnny I wanna go back home."

Johnny looked up from what he was doing. "Brooky,"

Brooklyn put her hands on her hips.

"Just a few more days, Brooky, please."

Brooklyn smiled, Johnny's look got her. "Ok Torch."


	15. Chapter 15

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie, just my stuff

Brooklyn walked down the street at night. Again she was in her own little world so she didn't notice the person following her.

(Half an hour later)

Brooklyn walked by a store window, she noticed how close a guy was to her. As she walked by another store window she noticed how much closer he had gotten. Brooklyn acted like nothing was wrong and nonchalantly crossed the street. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the guy cross the road and keep following her. Now Brooklyn was worried, she tried to lose the guy.

(15 minuets later)

Brooklyn had tried to lose the guy but to no avail. She broke out in to a run, with the guy right behind her. Brooklyn was scared now, no one had ever followed her before, so something must have been up. Tears sprung from her eyes as she ran. Brooklyn pulled out her cell phone and dialed Johnny's number, she got the voice mail. "Hey this is my phone but I can't pick up, just leave who you are and I'll try to get back to ya. This is Torch Flame On." Brooklyn would have rolled her eyes , but begin chased takes the fun side right out of you. "Johnny I need you right now. Please come and pick me up." Brooklyn cried.

(Hour later)

I'm Too Sexy played, Brooklyn answered her phone.

"Hey Brooky what's wrong?"

"Johnny," Brooklyn sobbed. "I need you to come pick me up."

"Baby what's wrong?" Johnny asked concerned.

"There's some..." the connection went dead.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn." Johnny stood and walked to the balcony. Something was wrong, Brooklyn needed him. There was a noise added to the traffic. "Flame On."

( With Brooklyn)

Brooklyn ran as fast as she could, rounding corners and crossing streets. The guy still stayed with her. All the time going to the gym was paying off. Brooklyn knew she had to lose this guy and try and call Johnny again. Brooklyn remembered that there was an abandoned warehouse south of where she was. Brooklyn knew she was going to have to lose the guy in order to get to the ware house safely. Brooklyn had an idea, she remembered what the way looked like from Johnny had flown them there. She started to cross the street, but suddenly stopped. She ran straight down the road, making people stop and honk their horns at her, but she didn't care she was going lose this guy. She quickly got back on the side walk and kept running. She glanced behind her to see that the guy was still following her but much farther away.

(2 hours later)

Brooklyn ran for the ware house, when she got there she quickly climbed to the higher level. She wasn't sure the guy had followed her or not, so she waited 4 minuets before calling Johnny again.

(With Johnny)

Johnny was flying over the city looking for Brooklyn, when his phone rang. Brooklyn and Reed had worked on it so he could still use it even when he flamed on. "Brooky where are you?" he asked concerned.

(With Brooklyn)

"Brooky where are you?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny." she said his name several times. She was beyond sobbing, she was hysterical.

"Brooky Brook calm down and tell me where you are." Johnny gently.

"I-I-I-I'm- I'm- I'm at that abandoned ware house you showed me."

"Ok Brooky I'll be there really soon."

"Ok, Johnny hurry."

"Will do."

Brooklyn sat waiting for Johnny it seemed like hours. Every second seemed like a hour, every minute seemed like an eternity.

(12 minutes later)

Brooklyn heard a noise to her left, she gasped.

"It's ok, Brooky. It's just me." Johnny said softly as he walked towards her. He ha landed out side and walked in not flamed on, because he had a feeling that Brooklyn was hiding, and so he wouldn't set the warehouse on fire. Johnny knelt down next to Brooklyn he wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a safe, protective comforting hug, he could feel her shaking. Johnny hugged Brooklyn tighter, letting her know that it was alright, that he was there and that nothing was going to happen to her. Johnny was going to find out who was behind this and than they would pay.

(15 minuets later)

Johnny shut the door with his foot.

"Is she ok?" Susan asked.

Johnny just shook his head, he walked to the room Brooklyn always stayed in. "Can you pull the covers back?" Johnny whispered to Susan. Once the covers were back Johnny gently laid Brooklyn in the bed and pulled the covers up, he softly kissed her forehead and followed Susan out.

"So what happened?" Ben asked.

"She got chased by some punk. And than we when we got back to her place, there was a message on her answering machine. Saying how sorry they were about Brooklyn being gone, and that she should have voted yes, and that sometimes things just happen."

"Who was it?" Ben asked.

Johnny slowly raised his head, his eye flashed with anger and fire. "Henderson, and the thing is, the person's voice was Trap's."

"Why that sleez." Ben growled.

"Why would they kill her?" Reed asked.

"Because she didn't vote yes on something and that's why they fired her too."

(2 days later)

"Brooklyn," Reed said.

Brooklyn looked up from a magazine she was looking at.

"Ben and Johnny are gonna go with you today to some of your stuff."

"Why?" Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow.

"Because," Johnny said walking over. "you're not staying at your place unless one of us is there. And until we can figure out what's going on, you're not to go back ok?"

Brooklyn smiled at Johnny. "Sure thing." she got up. "Ben you can carry my underwear." Brooklyn put on her shoes.

"I don't think so." Ben said.

"Johnny don't even think about it." Susan warned her brother.

"What?" Johnny looked innocent.

"Nice try." Sue and Brooklyn said at the same time.

"Jinx you own me a soda." Brooklyn said before running out the door.

When Johnny and Ben caught up with Brooklyn she was half way down the block already.

"Brooky," Johnny grabbed her hand. "you were suppose to wait for us."

"Well if you slow pokes would hurry up."

When they got to Brooklyn's place she put them to work.

"Gosh Brooklyn you got enough stuff?" Ben asked when they were done.

"It's not that much."

Ben rolled his eyes.

(Later that night)

Johnny looked at Brooklyn as she helped Sue in the kitchen. She was something rare. He was glad that she was still going to live them most of the time. She'd live at her place for a couple of nights, and than stay with them.


	16. Underwear

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fan 4 or anything that has to do with it, just my stuff

Brooklyn was woken up by the sound of knocking on her balcony door window. She got up from the couch and walked over to the balcony and open the doors.

"It's like 2 in the morning, what do you want?" Brooklyn asked.

"Food." Johnny walked past her and went straight to her frig.

Brooklyn sighed and walked to the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter and sat watching Johnny eat **her** food.

"Nice outfit." Johnny said with a mouthful of sandwich meat.

"They're my pjs."

Johnny shrugged, Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

(Half an later)

Brooklyn was still sitting on the counter, but she was almost a sleep.

"Let's get you to bed." she heard some one say, she realized where she was and who she was with. She felt Johnny pick her up, she leaned her against his shoulder, she felt him lay her in her bed. " 'Night Brooky lyn." Johnny whispered and kissed her on the fore head and pull the covers up.

(Days later)

"I can do that, and that, and that." Brooklyn stood watching the a rerun of the x games on tv.

"Hey Brook watch ya watch'n?" Johnny asked coming in to the livingroom.

"X games. Oh that is so easy, come on. I could so do that."

Johnny laughed.

"Oh what you don't think I could?"

"I didn't say that." Johnny held his arms in surrender.

"Yeah but you were thinking it." Brooklyn walked out.

(Later that day)

Johnny was walking past a tv store when he heard. "And now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Brooklyn Rain."

The rider was shown, and sure enough it was Brooklyn.

"She didn't." Johnny said before taking off.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn." she heard some one say. "Brooklyn."

She turned to see Johnny walking towards her. He had apparently flown and than changed in to street clothes. She just looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Doing what I said I could." Brooklyn turned around to get on her bike.

"Brooklyn I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Now can we go home?"

"Why because your scared I might be better than you?"

"No," Johnny shook his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt or worse." Johnny put his head down.

Brooklyn smiled, she could never resist Johnny when he was sad, it got to her. She gently lifted his head and kissed him full on the lips. "I'll be careful, but please let me do this." she said quietly.

Johnny smiled. "Ok."

Brooklyn handed him her helmet and goggles, she got on her bike. Johnny handed her helmet and goggles back.

"Thanks." she smiled before putting them on, she flipped up the kick stand.

"Brooky Brook." Johnny said right before she was about to start, she looked at him.

"Knock'em dead." Johnny grinned.

Brooklyn nodded.

"And the winner is Brooklyn Rain."

Brooklyn took the trophy, before she posed for any pictures she stuck her hand down and pulled Johnny up. He bent down and kissed her. They both were grinning when they broke apart.

(Week later)

"Johnny can I have my underwear back?" Brooklyn asked.

"No."

"Ok, I don't even wanna know why Johnny has your underwear." Ben said.

Brooklyn laughed. "He doesn't."

"At lest not yet." Johnny lunged at Brooklyn.

"Ben help." Brooklyn epped.

"Nope, sorry. You got yourself in to this." Ben kept reading.

"Sue sa..." Johnny clamped his hand over Brooklyn's mouth.

"Shhh."

"Why?" Brooklyn asked, her voice muffled.

"She'll come."

Brooklyn just stared at Johnny, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he felt something wet against his hand. "What the...?" Johnny pulled his hand away from Brooklyn mouth. He realized what it had been. "Ewwww, Brook. That's gross."

"What did she do?" Reed asked coming in to the livingroom with Sue.

"She licked my hand." Johnny looked disgusted.

Brooklyn was on the floor rolling with laughter pointing at Johnny.

"Care to explain?" Sue asked folding her arms.

"Johnny said that he had Brooklyn's underwear, that was a joke. Than Johnny actually tried to take Brooklyn's underwear, started to call for you and Johnny clamped his hand over her mouth. Which brings you up to date with now." Ben explained. "I'm gonna go get a beer." Ben got up and left.

(A Month later)

"Good morning Brooklyn." Reed smiled as Brooklyn made her way in to the kitchen looking not awake at all.

"What's so good about it?" she mumbled sitting down next to Johnny.

"Morning sunshine." Johnny turned smiling brightly at her.

Brooklyn glared at him. "Don't even." she growled. "I don't like to be woke up by some one tickling me and you know it."

Johnny shrugged laughing.

"Morning Ben." Sue said as Ben walked in.

"Morning." he sat down on his re-enforced chair.

"Yup there's nothing good about mornings." Brooklyn said leaning her head on her hand.

"Why's that?" Reed asked.

"Because I have to look at this." Brooklyn waved her hand at Ben.

Ben just looked at her, he was pretty much use to Brooklyn by now. She was like Johnny only besides from being a girl, she was a lot nicer. She didn't always tease him, were as Johnny did it 24/7 it seemed.

Johnny laughed harder.

"The view here ani't that good either." Brooklyn turned to Johnny.

He stopped laughing. They had a staring contest until Sue cleared her throat.

"We have a meeting this morning at 10."

"We?" Brooklyn raised an eye brow. "You mean you guys."

"You can come to Brooklyn." Reed offered.

"She's coming." Johnny said.

"Thank you for answering for me." Brooklyn tried to stab Johnny with a fork, but he melted it. "Not fair." Brooklyn got up and walked out of the kitchen. 2 seconds later there was a crash. "Johnny!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Gotta go." Johnny stood up, he knew he was in trouble if Brooklyn caught him.

Brooklyn came storming back in to the kitchen. "Where is he?" she fumed.

"He left. Why?" Sue asked.

"Because I just tripped over this." Brooklyn held up a ski boot. "Why it was in the middle of the hall I have no clue." she whirled around on her heel and stormed back out. She chucked the boot in Johnny's room as she walked past. In 5 minuets or so she came back ready for the day.

"Wow that was fast." Ben laughed.

"Thank you." Brooklyn nodded.

Just than Johnny ran past.

"Johnny!" Brooklyn took off after him. "I'm so gonna kill you."

(Meeting)

"I'm hungry."

"You didn't have breakfast?"

"No I didn't because I was trying to kill you."

"Oh yeah that's right."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know that's a good look for you." Johnny grinned.

"I'll show you a good look for you." Brooklyn balled up her fists.

"Sure what ever." Johnny walked past her as he did he smacked her on the butt.

"Johnny."

All he did was pause his walking, look over his shoulder and wink at her, than keep going.

"Brooklyn?" Sue asked coming up.

"Your brother is so dead."

"What did he do?"

"Smack me on the butt."

After the meeting Brooklyn was standing outside waiting for Sue, Ben, and Reed to come out. She didn't know where Johnny was and right than she didn't care. Suddenly some wrapped their arms around her from behind.

Brooklyn gasped.

"I gotta question for ya."

"What Torch?"

"Well, I was wondering how you like to learn to fly."

Brooklyn turned around. "Really?" she asked excited.

"Yup."

Brooklyn nodded her head vigorously.

"Ok than I'll pick you up tomorrow than."


	17. Chapter 17

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my stuff

You lovely loyal fans out there, just let me know if you want me to put them starting the ship up and all that or just to leave it. I can't guaranty that I'll do it but I'll try. Sorry I took so long, writers block.

Jessica: Nice

AA: Shut it!

Johnny and Brooklyn walked into the space training center. Johnny was going to teach Brooklyn how to fly.

"Brook, you look so white. Why?" Johnny laughed.

Brooklyn didn't say anything. She just kept walking.

"Brooky," Johnny grabbed her. "what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna do something wrong."

Johnny laughed before he spoke. "Brooky I wasn't perfect when I started."

Brooklyn just looked at him.

"Astonishing I know." Johnny smirked. "Come on." Johnny took Brooklyn's hand.

(Days later)

"You ready Brooky?" Johnny asked.

She shook her head.

"Look Brook, what's the worst that could happen?" Johnny asked.

"We could die." Brooklyn said matter of factly.

"Brooky, I'm flying remember."

Ben walked past. "That's suppose to make you feel better." he said.

Johnny glared at Ben, and than turn back to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn you will not die up there."

Brooklyn looked at the ground.

Johnny made her look at him. "Know why?"

Brooklyn shook her head.

Johnny brought his face close to Brooklyn's, so close that his lips brushed hers. "Because I won't let you. I love you Brooky." Johnny kissed her. "Smoke'n."

Brooklyn grinned.

"Now," Johnny turned Brooklyn around. "Go get ready." he smacked her butt.

"Don't." Brooklyn said ticked as she walked to the girls locker room.

(5 minuets later)

Brooklyn was standing in the main part of the locker room. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her from behind.

"You look great in this." they said in her ear.

Brooklyn sighed, Johnny turned her around.

"Brooklyn it's gonna be ok." Johnny bent down so he was eye level with Brooklyn, his had worry on his face. "Ok? You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know."

"I know." Brooklyn grinned. "How many girls get to go in to space with the man they love?"

"Besides Sue and you, none." Johnny kissed Brooklyn.

"Would you two stop it? Every where we go it seems you guys are kissing." Ben shook his head.

"Why is that bad?" Brooklyn asked puzzled.

Ben sighed, he could hardly be mad at Brooklyn. It took a lot for her to make him ticked at her. And he couldn't be mad if she didn't understand. "It's not, Brooklyn. It's nice that you guys love each other and show it. But do you have to do it in the open all the time?"

Johnny grinned and raised his eyebrows up and down.

Ben looked at him and realized the idea he'd just given Johnny. "Never mind, forget I ever said anything." he looked at Johnny as he said that.

(Days later)

Brooklyn woke and it took a second to remember where she was. As she got out of bed and stumbled to the door. She was walking down the hall, every now and than forgetting where she was. She decided to look at the little maps on the walls when she passed the same fire extinguisher twice.

"Gosh Brooky, what took you so long? We're done with breakfast." Johnny grinned.

Brooklyn just looked at him, and Johnny wasn't even sure she was awake.

"Brooky." Johnny tugged on her hand.

She blinked. "Mmmmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

She nodded.

"He's kidding." Ben said.

(Later)

Brooklyn stood looking out the windows. She was admiring the beauty of the earth. She smirked when she thought about her parents. Bet they never thought she'd go this far. They had told her once to shoot for the stars. 'Guess they didn't think I'd be with the stars.'

Johnny walked into the observation room to find Brooklyn standing looking out the windows. She seemed to be thinking about something. Johnny walked up next to her. He looked at her grinning.

She looked at him grinning also. " You it's funny, even though my parents weren't the worlds best parents. They did tell me one thing that came true." Brooklyn looked out the window again. "Shoot for the stars."

"Well here you are." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah and you know the best part?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Being here with you." Brooklyn smiled at Johnny.

"Ooo that deserves a kiss." Johnny wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her.

"Smoke'n." they said together and laughed.

"Reed has a job for you." Johnny rested his forehead against Brooklyn's and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah he said he didn't want you to feel unwanted or something like that."

Brooklyn laughed.

"And I don't know what's so funny." Johnny stuck his lower lip out.

Brooklyn cocked her head. "Everything." she pulled away from Johnny and started to walk out of the room. "Especially with you."

Johnny smiled widely, he followed Brooklyn out of the room.

"Hey Reed," Brooklyn said walking in to the control room. "What did you want to give me as a job?"

"Oh." Reed looked up from what he was doing. "I want you to monitor outside the ship." Reed laughed when he saw how white Brooklyn's face got. "No," he shook his head. "You'll be inside the ship."

"Oh, than that's ok than." Brooklyn looked relieved.

"I'll show you." Reed walked out of the room Brooklyn following.

(Days later)

"We've got trouble." Brooklyn said to herself. On screen there were little lights blinking and they were coming closer and closer to the ship. Brooklyn typed something in to the ships computer. "Oh crud." she turned and tore through the ship shouting Reed's name.

"Whoa Brooklyn what's the rush?" Ben asked her when she almost ran right in to him.

"Where's...Reed." Brooklyn asked between breaths.

"I don't know. Is there something I can help you with.?"

"If you find him ask him to call over the intercom." Brooklyn took off running again.

Few minuets later she ran in to Johnny. "Where's Reed?"

"Out side with Sue."

"Not good." Brooklyn was about to run again when Johnny grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"There's meteorites heading straight for this ship." Brooklyn was tugging on her arm.

"How far away?" Johnny asked as he Brooklyn ran to the control room where the door was that lead outside.

"I can't tell."

"Reed, Sue." Johnny said in to their headsets. "You gotta come back inside."

"Why?"

"Johnny what's wrong?"

Johnny looked at Brooklyn, she held up one finger as she tried to catch her breath. She was bent over with her hands on her thighs, Johnny wondered if she was gonna be ok. Sure she was in great shape, but she wasn't use to the air pressure in space. Not that he was either, but maybe having supper powers helped.

"Reed you have to come inside." Brooklyn told them.

"You mind telling us why?"

"There's meteors heading straight for this ship."

There was dead silence. Ok so maybe that's what would be happing if the mentors hit.

"We're coming."

Suddenly it hit Brooklyn, they weren't gonna make. Not her, Ben and Johnny. Reed and Sue. Although Johnny, Ben and her probably wouldn't make it either. She started typing something.

"Brooklyn?" Johnny asked, the look on her face was getting kinda white.

"They won't make it." she said quietly. Suddenly she straighten. "Unless, I..." she turned and ran out of the room.

"Brooky." Johnny followed. "What are you doing?"

"That door will either get jammed or it might bend." Brooklyn explained as she pushed the button to open a door. Johnny and her walked in.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Reed and I came up with something. It makes like a force field around something."

"So how does that help the situation?"

"Out side the doors and windows is some kinda of device that creates a temporary force field. I don't know to much about it, Reed build it."

"How do you know what it looks like than?"

"Because," Brooklyn crouched down in front of some boxes on the wall. "I designed it." she opened one. Inside were a bunch of wires and things. There was a little lever on the right side. "Reed," she into her mic. "How are you from the door?"

"3 ft."

"Ok I'm gonna turn the field on. It should reach past you. Ok?"

"Yeah."

Brooklyn flipped the lever up. Little lights turned on and if you listened real close you could hear a humming sound. "There that should work." Brooklyn stood. "You guys in yet?"

"No, but we're close."

"Ok." Brooklyn and Johnny left the room and were walking back to the control room when Ben's voice came over their head sets.

"Uh..guys you're gonna wanna hurry it up out there."

"We're coming Ben. What's wrong?" Sue asked confused.

"Those meteorites, Brooklyn told you about. They're coming faster and faster towards the ship.

Johnny and Brooklyn looked at each other than raced down the hall. They were almost there when the ship was hit. Brooklyn was thrown against Johnny.

"Sorry, you ok?" she asked standing and sticking her hand out to him.

"Yeah." Johnny said taking her hand.

The two continued to run down the hall.

"Ben." Brooklyn said coming over to him. "What's it look like for the chances of Sue and Reed getting in?"

"Pretty slim" Ben said than another meteorite hit the ship.

'And this is why I was worried about going to space.' Brooklyn thought grimly. She looked at a screen. "Ok you two you've about 15 minutes tops...no scratch that. 5 minutes tops to get in here. Before the main part of the shower hits us."

"Ok." Reed said.

"Can we fly out of the shower?"

Brooklyn looked up from the screen at Johnny.

"Can we fly out of the shower?" he asked again.

Brooklyn thought. "We might, I mean Reed and Sue are hooked up to the ship, so we won't be leaving them behind. Yeah I think we could." Brooklyn fell to the floor as the ship was hit again. 'I hate rocks.' she stood brushing herself off.

"Ben I need you stay here and make sure Reed and Sue get in. Brooklyn come on, we gotta see if we can fly this out of here."

Brooklyn looked at Ben and than Johnny and than Ben.

Ben normally wouldn't take orders from Johnny, but under these circumstances he would. Ben saw that Brooklyn didn't wanna fly. "Go a head, Brooklyn I got this covered. You can fly this bad boy out of here." Ben smiled.

Brooklyn looked a little more relieved, she turned and followed Johnny to the cockpit.

" 'Member what I taught you?"

"Hope so." Brooklyn sighed buckling.

"Hey you got me to back you up." Johnny grinned from his seat.

(2 minutes later)

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked when she noticed Johnny looked frustrated.

"The ships not going as fast as it should. That's what's wrong." Johnny said pushing buttons.

"The force fields draw power from the ship."

Johnny cocked an eye brow.

"They use the ships power. Therefore making the ship fly slower."

"Great."

"There's a kill switch for all of the force fields." Brooklyn started to unbuckle.

"Brooky, you can't how am I suppose to fly this?" Johnny asked grinning and pretending to look sacred.

Brooklyn stood grinning at Johnny. "Are you kidding me? You're Johnny Storm space pilot, The Human Torch, one of my best friends, and my boyfriend. What else do you need to know?" she gave him a quick kiss and ran out of the cockpit.

'I just gotta get to the kill switch and turn the force fields off. Than we can get out here.' Brooklyn though as she quickly walked down the hall. "Whoa." Brooklyn steadied herself when she ship suddenly shifted to the left. After getting her balance, Brooklyn took off running to the field room. Reed had called it the Field Room so it would easy to remember. When Brooklyn got to the Field Room she pressed the door button hard. As soon as the doors swished opened Brooklyn made her way to the switch. She pulled it, nothing happened. It felt kinda lose. Brooklyn walked over to the boxes, if she pulled the switch than it should have turned all the boxes off. Brooklyn couldn't hear if the boxes were humming or not. The switched had seemed lose, maybe it wasn't connected. Brooklyn knelt next to one of the lower boxes. Suddenly the ship lurched and something slammed on her head. Brooklyn blinked, that had hurt. Before Brooklyn could fully recover something hit her on the ahead again. Brooklyn realized what it was. The control boxes for the force fields. They weren't cheap plastic or expensive either. They were metal. The ship lurched again and Brooklyn's head cracked against the wall. She kept pushing the darkness that was clouding her vison. If someone didn't shut off the force field than they might not make it out.

It had been way to long since Brooklyn left. Johnny was about to go look for Brooklyn when Reed, Sue and Ben ran up.

"We gotta get out of here." Sue said.

"Brooklyn." Johnny said.

They looked at him.

"Brooklyn's not back from shutting the force fields off."

The 3 looked at Johnny and knew from the look on his that he was going to save her if they waited for him or not.

"We'll wait." Reed nodded.

Johnny just gave a quick nod and left. "BROOKLYN !!" Johnny shouted. He ran as fast he could, he had to get to Brooklyn before the ship flew in to pieces. Before...Johnny shook his head. He had almost lost her once he wasn't about lose her again. Johnny tried the door button, it didn't work. "BROOKYLN !!" he shouted again. There was no answer. Johnny felt the ship lurch and heard a strange creaking noise. It sound like something starting to break apart. Johnny he had to hurry. "Flame on!!" Johnny put his hands in the cracks of the doors, making them wider as he melted through. He pulled as hard as he could at them same time melting the doors. He pulled them apart. "Brooklyn !!!" he called as he stepped over the debris. There was no answer. "BROOKLYN!!!!" something caught Johnny's eye. Under a bunch of the force field boxes, was Brooklyn, unconscious. Johnny pulled the boxes off her, chucking them behind him. Johnny gently picked Brooklyn up and raced out.

"She ok?" Ben asked when ran up to where him, Sue, and Reed where.

Johnny looked at Brooklyn. "I think so." he said quietly.

"Alright let's get out of here before anything happens." Reed suggested. Just as Reed said that the ships suddenly began breaking apart. The hall way where the 5 were suddenly broke apart. Ben and Reed were sucked one way, Sue another and Johnny and Brooklyn another. As soon as the hall had broken apart Johnny had flamed on. Her knew that he probably wouldn't be able to stay like that for more the a couple of maybe seconds. Johnny was right in a matter of 12 seconds he flamed off.

(An: hahah flame off, thanks funny, ok I see the look you all are giving me sorry back to the story end)

"Johnny."

Johnny looked to see Sue coming towards them in a force field.

"Is Brooklyn ok?" Sue asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I hope."

When they got back the Johnny, Reed, Sue and Ben passed out.

Brooklyn felt a little weird as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. When she opened them she was staring in to gorgeous blue ones that held total concern.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Brooklyn blinked 2 before she spoke. "Fine I guess. Why?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember is being knocked out while I was trying to shut the force fields off."

"Ok."

"So why are you playing 20 questions?" Brooklyn asked sitting up with the assistance of Johnny.

"Well the ship broke apart and we came back in Sue's force field."

"How are they?"

"Ok as far as I know"

Brooklyn swung her legs off the and started to sit up. She fell back down on the bed.

"Brooky?" Johnny asked concerned.

"I'm ok." Brooklyn sat back up grinning. "Sorry."

"Just be careful." Johnny watched her carefully as Brooklyn stood again.

"Aren't I always?" Brooklyn asked than swayed.

"No you're not." Johnny picked Brooklyn up and walked out of the room.

"Wh..."

"Reed's lab."

"We're home?"

"No we're in the zoo, of course we're home you idiot."

"Touchy, touchy, touchy." Brooklyn shook her head.

(Reed's Lab)

"Hey Brooklyn glad your up." Sue smiled when Johnny brought her in.

"Glad someone is." Brooklyn said grimly as Johnny set her down in a chair.

"Brooky Reed want to run some tests. To make sure you're ok."

"Why?"

"Because in space not only were you unconscious but you were where without oxygen for 6 seconds after the ship broke."

"Why was I not without air for longer when the ship broke."

Ben grinned, Brooklyn didn't know if she should like it or not. "Because your boyfriend here flamed on and saved you." Ben nodded at Johnny.

"Really?" Brooklyn was touched.

Johnny blushed and looked bashful. "It was nothing." he mumbled.

"You saved my life. Torch that's something. Thank you."

Johnny blushed even more.

"Ok I hate to break this up but the sooner we started the sooner we get done." Reed said.

"What kind of tests?" Brooklyn asked warily.

"Blood, heart, head, and to see if anything happened to in space. Like you got something."

"Fine," Brooklyn sighed. "What's first."

"Blood."

"Why?"

Reed grinned. "Oh you'll see." he walked.

"Arm."

Brooklyn looked to her left to see Johnny.

"Arm."

"Do I even want to..."

"No you don't. Arm please."

Brooklyn held out her arm. Than watched as Johnny pulled the cover off of a syringe. Than hook a small tube up to the back of the syringe. She looked at the syringe and than at Johnny.

"It helps if you don't look." Johnny wiped...(An: ok kill me, but I just wanna let you know I don't what that place is called where elbow bends. You know where they get blood from. That sounded so lame. So I'm just gonna put what I have. End) Brooklyn's arm with an alcohol wipe.

"Johnny,"

"Hmm?" Johnny inserted the syringe in to Brooklyn's arm.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Classes. When I was training to be a pilot."

"They had you take blood?"

"Not exactly. But I had to give some one a shot that required..."

"Ok I get the picture."

"There all done."

Brooklyn eyed Johnny suspiciously.

"Brooklyn put these on." Sue handed Brooklyn little round paper looking things.

"What are these?"

"EKG."

"Don't you need wires?"

"It's wireless." Reed explained.

"Oh." Brooklyn looked at things in her hand and than at Sue and than back to her hand.

"I'll help you." Sue walked over to Brooklyn.

"Ready?" Reed asked once they were on.

"Yes."

"Look." Johnny pointed like a little kid.

Brooklyn looked at what Johnny was pointing. "What?" Brooklyn didn't understand what Johnny was doing.

"It makes lines. Look."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Look." Johnny insisted.

"I'm looking."

The next test Brooklyn wasn't to suer about.

"You want me to do what?"

"Put this on your head and it'll record your brain waves."

Brooklyn sat staring blankly.

"How does she put it on?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow.

"Want me to put it on you?" Reed asked.

Brooklyn nodded, not suer about this whole thing.

"There." Reed walked back over to a computer when he was done.

"What's she suppose to do?" Ben wondered.

"Just sit there."

Ben looked at Brooklyn and shrugged. "Seems simple enough."

20 minutes later the tests were done and Reed was explain why Brooklyn wasn't either dead or seriously brain damaged. And it still wasn't making any sense to Brooklyn or Johnny. All Brooklyn knew was that it hurt. "In space everything floats, no oxygen. The boxes didn't really weigh normal. Like they would here. And because the gravity device was broken, the boxes didn't fall as fast or hit as hard as they might have."

"Glad you think so." Brooklyn rubbed the top of her head.

"So is she ok, though?" Johnny wondered.

"Do you feel ok?" Reed asked Brooklyn.

Johnny looked at Brooklyn to Reed back to Brooklyn.

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. Other than being freaked out that Johnny knows how to take blood. Yeah I'm fine."

Johnny beamed. "Ok let's go." he picked Brooklyn up off the table.

"Where?" Brooklyn questioned as Johnny set her down.

"Out." he grabbed her hand.

(Later)

"So how about we plan a trip somewhere?" Johnny licked his ice cream.

"Where?"

Johnny thought licking his ice cream. "How about that place you help Reed build."

"The resort?"

Johnny nodded.

"I don't see why not. It's full functional."

"Goody." Johnny bent down and licked Brooklyn's ice cream.

"Hey you have your own." Brooklyn pouted.

"It's gone, I ate it." Johnny grabbed Brooklyn's hand. The one with the ice cream in it, and licked again.

"Stop. Stop." Brooklyn wacked Johnny. "Stop, Johnny." Brooklyn laughed as Johnny kept licking her ice cream, occasionally licking her hand.

"That was good." Johnny licked his lips."

"Yeah apparently it was." Brooklyn pursed her lips looking at her empty cone.

"What are ya gonna do with that?"

"Nothing..."

Johnny snatch the cone from Brooklyn's hand and ate it.

"I guess."

Johnny grinned at Brooklyn and noticed that she wasn't happy. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You know full well what's wrong." Brooklyn pouted arms crossed.

"You said nothing, so." Johnny shrugged.

Brooklyn's eyebrows were knitted and she had her lower lip out. She wasn't walking any more either.

"Look Brooky I'm sorry. How about I take you to dinner?"

Brooklyn looked away and down.

"Brooky." Johnny walked over to her.

She still didn't look at him.

Johnny got down on his knees, and place his hands on either side of her face, making her look at him. "Brooky please." Johnny stuck his lower lip out.

A small smiled crept on to Brooklyn's lips.

"I'm sorry."

Brooklyn started laughing, she smiled. "Ok."

"Thank you." Johnny stood and took Brooklyn's hand. "I love you."

Brooklyn stood on her tip toes and kissed Johnny.

"Smoke'n." he grinned.

"I love you too, Torch." Brooklyn smiled. She wrapped her arm around Johnny's and leaned her head on him as they walked down he side walk.

Johnny moved his arm and put it around Brooklyn.


	18. Chapter 18

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fan 4, just my stuff.

Note to the fans: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS EVEN IF I TAKE A WHILE UPDATING. YOU GUYS HELP ME WRITE.

At breakfast the next morning Johnny announced that Brooklyn and him were going to the resort and wondered if anyone wanted to come.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Sue turned to Reed. "What do you think?"

"I have some stuff to finish up and it'll only take a couple of days."

Brooklyn and Johnny looked at each other. Sue didn't look to happy that Reed was putting something off for work.

"But you can go with Johnny and Brooklyn if you want."

"No I'll wait, as long as it only takes a couple of days."

"It should."

"I'll stay here to make sure Reed hurries up." Ben said.

"Ok than it looks like it's just you and me, Brooky." Johnny stood up.

"Don't try anything." Ben threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Johnny grinned as Brooklyn got up and took her dishes to the kitchen.

(2 Days later)

Brooklyn woke not feeling quite right. She stumbled out of her room and stumbled to the elevator, she stumbled out of that, and than stumbled to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head. We already ate with out you. Ok?" Johnny said.

Brooklyn didn't answer or look at him. Johnny had a feeling something was wrong.

"Brooky."

Brooklyn started to stumble away from the table.

Johnny got up. "Brook," he gently took her hand and lead her back to his chair. He made her sit down, than he kneeled in front of her. "what's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Brooky Lyn."

She slowly looked at him. In her eyes Johnny could see that she didn't register who was in front of her.

"Baby, it's me Johnny, you know Torch?" Johnny placed both hands on either side of her face. "Do you feel ok?" he rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks.

She blinked 2, than spoke. "I don't know."

Johnny cocked his head as he looked at her.

"I think I'm just tiered."

"You sure?"

Brooklyn nodded.

It had been 3 days since the whole kitchen incident and Brooklyn seemed better. She kept insisting that she was just tiered, every time Johnny asked her if she felt ok. Johnny and Brooklyn were packing for the resort.

"Gosh got enough stuff you two?" Ben wondered when he saw the bags at the front door.

"We're gonna be there longer than you guys." Brooklyn dropped another bag in to the pile.

"Ready?" Johnny asked coming out of his room.

Brooklyn looked over the pile. "Oh." she ran back to her room and came back with her cell phone.

Ben walked away shaking his head.

"So how do we get them to your car?" Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow.

"Elevator." Johnny smiled.

Reed stepped out of the elevator to find Johnny and Brooklyn dragging bags towards the elevator. "What are you guys doing?"

"Packing." Brooklyn huffed. "Can you hold the door, we got some more bags to get."

"Sure." Reed set the stuff he was carrying and stepped to the side. He stretched his arms and held the elevator doors open. 7 minutes later Brooklyn and Johnny were done.

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled.

"No problem. But how are you guys going to get all the bags to the car?"

Brooklyn and Johnny looked at each other.

"Aaaaa..." Johnny scratched his head.

"How about I hold the door open for you?"

"That would be great, but I don't think you'll fit."

"I'll take stairs, meet you down there." Reed said picking up his stuff and walking to the stairs.

Johnny nodded, than picked up Brooklyn and set her on the pile of bags.

"Hey uaaa genius." Brooklyn looked around the pile. "How are you gonna fit?"

"Same as you." Johnny climbed in and pushed the first floor button.

"Don't you dare flame on, Torch." Brooklyn told him.

"What do have in here?" Johnny smirked patting the bag he was sitting on.

"None of your business." Brooklyn folded her arms.

"Oooo undies." Johnny raised his eye brows up and down.

"No I don't."

When they got to the first floor Reed was waiting for them.

"Johnny threatened to burn one of my bags." Brooklyn told Reed in a tattle tale voice.

"Johnny."

"What?!??" Johnny

"Hurry up Torch and stop dalttaling." Brooklyn said as she dragged a bunch of bags past Johnny and Reed.

Reed cocked an eyebrow and looked at Johnny expectantly.

"Aaurrrrrrr," Johnny threw his hands up in the air, he went to get some more bags.

Reed chuckled as he held the door open for Johnny and Brooklyn.

"Thanks Reed." Brooklyn said once they were done. "See you soon."

"Ok, be careful."

"I'll try." Brooklyn walked to Johnny's car.

"Where's my keys?" Johnny asked when Brooklyn got in the car.

"I have my pair you can use them if you want."

"Nope found'em." Johnny pulled his keys from his back pocket.

Brooklyn just grinned and shook her head as she buckled up.

(Resort)

It had taken Johnny and Brooklyn a total of 6 hours to get to the resort, counting rest stops. It only took one trip to bring the luggage in. Reed had designed the luggage racks to hold a lot of weight. So he could bring some of his equipment up if he wanted to.

Johnny found Brooklyn unpacking in her room. "So," he leaned against the door frame arms folded. "what do you want to do?"

Brooklyn shut a dresser drawer before answering. "How about we hit the slopes?" she grinned.

"You read my mind." Johnny left shutting the door behind him.

20 minutes later Brooklyn and Johnny were standing on a platform.

"So how does this work again?" Johnny asked.

Brooklyn was staring at a control panel. "Let's see push the red one and it flings Johnny across the world."

"Hey."

Brooklyn laughed, she turned to Johnny. "I don't really know how this works."

"Yeah you helped Reed."

"More on the funding on this part." Brooklyn turned back to the panel. "Let's see. Oh here it is." Brooklyn pushed a blue button. The sound of a machine starting up was heard. Brooklyn bit her lip, she looked at Johnny. "This doesn't look good."

"I would agree, but look." Johnny pointed at the top of the hill. Coming down was a ski lift bench. When it reached them Brooklyn and Johnny sat down.

"So after this what do wanna do?" Johnny asked.

"You can't just enjoy anything can you?" Brooklyn laughed.

Johnny shrugged.

(On the slopes)

Brooklyn crashed but didn't stop, she rolled down the hill and ended up hitting a tree.

Johnny came down as fast as he could. "Brooklyn are you ok?" he asked unstrapping his boots and kneeling next to Brooklyn. He gently rolled her over. She gave a groan.

"You melted the snow didn't you?" blinking to get everything in focus, Brooklyn grinned.

"You ok?"

"Think so."

Johnny helped Brooklyn sit up. "How many finger am I holding up."

Brooklyn grabbed Johnny's hand. "Hold'em still."

"No." Johnny gently took Brooklyn's hands off his. "How many?"

"3." Brooklyn held 3 fingers up showing Johnny that she knew how many.

"Ok."

(2 hours later)

Johnny sat on the ski bench heading back with Brooklyn next to him. Brooklyn had crashed about 5 more times. Finally Johnny decided it was time to head in. It was getting dark anyways. Brooklyn gave a big sigh, Johnny put his arm around her shoulders and made her lay her head on his lap. Johnny rested his arm on Brooklyn. Soon Johnny nudged Brooklyn. "Get up sleepy head."

Brooklyn sat up blinking sleepily. They got off the bench and went inside.

"Brooky, you go take a bath."

"Dinner." Brooklyn started to trudged to the kitchen.

"No." Johnny grabbed Brooklyn's arm turning her back to the hall. "Bath."

Soon Brooklyn was sitting in a nice hot steamy bath almost falling asleep.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door, making Brooklyn jump. Johnny chuckled on the other side of the door. "Dinner's ready."

"Ok." Brooklyn said. "I'm gonna kill that boy." she mumbled getting out. When Brooklyn was dressed she came out to the diningroom. She was surprised to see the table set nicely. Brooklyn looked down at what she was wearing, she was about to turn to go change in to something other than red sweat pants and a orange t-shirt. But Johnny grabbed her. "That's fine." Johnny led Brooklyn to the table, he pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you." Brooklyn sat down.

"Close your eyes."

Brooklyn did as she was told.

"Open."

Brooklyn opened her eyes to find a gorgeous meal in front of her. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Johnny smiled sitting down across from her.

Brooklyn looked at Johnny and smiled blushing. Suddenly the two candles that were on the table lit. Brooklyn's eyes got big for a second, Johnny rolled his.

Later Johnny and Brooklyn were sitting on the couch watching the fire. Johnny made the flames go higher or lower or bend towards them or something, Brooklyn giggled when he did. Soon Brooklyn was asleep though, her head resting on Johnny's lap. Johnny pulled the handle on the side of the couch. The couch was a reclining couch. Johnny stared at fire thinking, as he did he ran his fingers through Brooklyn's hair. Johnny gave a little laugh, he could tell Ben that he hadn't tried anything.

(POS)

Johnny was in the living room when heard a noise from the kitchen. He ran to see what it was, he found Brooklyn standing up.

"Brooklyn you ok?"

"Yeah I just slipped that's all." Brooklyn walked to the living room.

Johnny watched her go, there was something wrong, he kept a close eye on her. It was days later and Johnny wondered where Brooklyn was. He walked out from his bedroom calling Brooklyn's name, he checked her room, she wasn't in there. "Brooky?" Johnny called, he had heard what sounded like someone falling down. And since Brooklyn had been acting strange for a couple of days he wanted to make sure she was ok. Johnny walked in to the livingroom. "Oh no Brook." he rushed over and kneeled down next to Brooklyn. She was curled up in a little ball shaking. Johnny gently brushed some hair out of her face as he did he talked to her. "Brook, Brooky. It's me Johnny, can you hear me?" Johnny checked Brooklyn's pulse, it was there, and it was getting faster. "I'm gonna take care of you Brooky, you're gonna be ok." Johnny said quietly and gently as he gently picked Brooklyn up. He ran to the medical bay at the resort. He gently place Brooklyn in a bed and began hooking her up to machines. He than pulled out his cell phone and called Reed. Sue, Ben and him were coming up a couple of days later.

"Hello?"

"Reed."

"Johnny's what's wrong?" Reed admittedly heard the concern, worry, and panic in the younger man's voice.

"It's Brooklyn, she's been acting really weird for the last couple of days, like once she slipped in the kitchen but she didn't act like some one who had just fallen. She seemed kinda dazed and I just found her on floor, curled up in a little ball on the floor, shaking."

"What else is wrong?"

"She's sweating a bunch, and shaking uncontrollably."

Reed told Johnny what to do, he was surprised that Johnny knew what machines to hook Brooklyn up to.

"Call me if you need anything. And we'll be up as soon as we can."

"Ok, thanks bye." Johnny pocketed his phone. He walked back over to Brooklyn, she was still shaking, she looked so pitiful, Johnny hated seeing his Brooky like this.

(Day later)

Brooklyn kept shivering or shaking. Johnny knew she thought she was cold, but she was burning up. Johnny gently pulled the thin sheet up on Brooklyn. She moaned a little. "It's ok, Brooky." Johnny whispered gently rubbing her back.

(Later that night)

Brooklyn tossed and turned moaning as she did. Johnny watched her wishing her could help her.

_Brooklyn heard a smash, she raced to the room. She found glass on the floor, she raced out side to find someone on ground shattered glass all around them. She knelt down and gently rolled them over. She let a scream when she saw who it was. "NO, NO, NO!!!" Brooklyn stood. She kept scream NO as she backed up. Finally she turned and ran as fast as she could. She could still see image of the person. Just laying there, not moving. Brooklyn could still see the image of Johnny laying on the ground. "NO, NOOO!!!!!" _ Brooklyn sat straight up, she was shaking as well a sweating even more.

"Brooky," Johnny said softly. "Brooky." he gently touched her.

She looked at him, and Johnny knew that she still didn't know who he was. But Johnny wasn't about to let that stop him. He was going to take care of her. "It's ok." Johnny made Brooklyn look at him. "Go back to sleep." Brooklyn laid down again, she kept staring at Johnny. "It's ok." Johnny whispered. Brooklyn closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next day Sue, Ben and Reed came. They found Johnny sitting next to Brooklyn's bed. His head was in his hands. Sue walked over to him. "Johnny." she said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked her, his look held pain and worry and fright. Sue kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her little brother and let Johnny just cry.

Reed and Ben left. 15 minutes later Sue came out of the room, she whipped tears from her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked, he looked through the window on the door and than back at Sue.

She motioned for them to follow her. The three walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Sue sighed before she began. "Johnny said that had been for first couple of days. Than she started acting weird, she would stair off in to space and not respond when he talked to her. She looks at him now like she has no clue who he is. Johnny thought that it might have something to do with her crashing in to a tree when they were snow boarding. But he thinks that it has something to do with our last trip to space."

Reed listened to Sue thinking. He had done tests, run Brooklyn's blood through a whole bunch of analysis. Nothing came up. "Does Johnny mind if I run some tests?" Reed asked.

Sue shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he wants you to."

Reed nodded.

(Week later)

Johnny sat at side of Brooklyn's bed crying. Reed had told Johnny that he didn't know what was wrong with Brooklyn. Johnny lifted his head when he heard a beeping sound. He looked at one of the screens. To his dismay he saw Brooklyn's temperature rising. He called Reed.

"I'm sorry Johnny, nothing I give her will make that go down." Reed told Johnny later after he'd tried everything to bring Brooklyn's fever down.

"Thanks for trying." Johnny mumbled.

Reed nodded, he gave Johnny's shoulder a squeeze as he left.

The clock on the wall red numbers read 2:05. Johnny laid his head on the bed, his head touched Brooklyn's right arm. Johnny could feel the heat from Brooklyn. Johnny cried again, he thought all Brooklyn and him had been through. She had stuck by him, and he had stuck by her. Johnny raised his head, he had just thought of something. He took Brooklyn's hand in his right one and held it. He concentrated. In a while he heard a different beeping sound. Johnny looked at the screen were it told what Brooklyn's temperature was. Johnny grinned, Brooklyn's temp was going down.

The next morning Sue went to go check Brooklyn and Johnny. The door swished open and Sue found her brother slumped in his chair holding Brooklyn's hand. "Johnny." Sue shook her brother, he didn't wake up. He felt a little warm, Sue checked his pules. It was there but it wasn't normal. "Reed!" Sue yelled.

Reed and Ben ran in.

"What's wrong?" Reed asked.

"It's Johnny something's wrong. He won't wake up and he feels warm and pulse isn't right." Sue stepped aside as Reed checked Johnny's pulse.

Johnny woke to someone shining a light in his eyes. He heard his sister's voice.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Will you get that out of my eyes?" Johnny pushed the light out of his eyes. He blinked and saw that it was Reed with a pen light. "I can guarantee that you won't find something for Brooklyn in my eyes."

"Johnny how do you feel?" Reed asked puzzled.

"Besides a little hotter than normal, fine. Why?"

Sue explained how she found him.

Johnny smirked. "So it worked." he said.

"What worked?" Sue wondered if her brother was alright.

"Look at Brooks temp." Johnny nodded at the screen.

The three looked and to their surprise Brooklyn's temp was down. They looked at Johnny, who just smiled.

(2 days later)

Johnny sighed, Brooklyn's temp was normal and so were the rest of her vitals. Johnny looked at Brooklyn, she was a fighter that was for sure. He laughed, she seemed to specialize in the extreme of almost everything. "I love you Brooklyn." Johnny said stroking her left cheek. Brooklyn moan and stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. To find two beautiful blue ones staring back at her. "Hey." Johnny said softly, smiling.

Brooklyn looked at Johnny, she felt safe and sucre. She tried to smile but she was to weak and exhausted, instead she passed out. Only this time she was just sleeping.

Johnny smiled at Brooklyn, he noticed that she was holding his hand now. Johnny got an idea.

(An: for those of you who don't want to read this part skip it, it's got nothing bad in it but what you think is your decision end)

Johnny moved Brooklyn over some.

When Susan walked in to ask Johnny how Brooklyn was doing she smiled. Johnny was laying in the bed propped up by the pillows. His left arm was around Brooklyn, who was still laying on the bed, but her right shoulder and head were on his chest, Brooklyn's head was right over top of Johnny's heart. They both had such sweet content looks on their faces. Sue shut the light off and quietly left.

AA: Tada ooo can't wait to go see the movie:)


	19. Chapter 19

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fan 4, although I wish I did, but I do own my stuff:) I also don't own Inside Your Heaven - Carrie Underwood

AA: thank you to my friend who gave me the idea for the one part.

Brooklyn's birthday was coming up and Johnny, Sue, Ben and Reed were planing a party. Brooklyn didn't know about, so when they wanted to work on it, one of them would either take Brooklyn some where, or they would send her on errands. Like today Reed was taking Brooklyn to some science thing.

"Reed what does this have to do with anything." Brooklyn whined. She didn't mind science, she was good at it for the most part.

"It educational." Reed was reading a plaque.

(Hour later)

"So what did you learn?" Johnny asked when they came back.

"That I'm going to kill Reed."

"Really can I help?"

"No Torch." Brooklyn slammed her bed room door in his face.

"No Torch." Johnny mimicked.

"Johnny stop bugging Brooklyn and come help us." Sue ordered.

"Fine." Johnny huffed.

(2 days later)

Brooklyn and Johnny sat at the dinning room table. Brooklyn had just gotten back from another trip to some museum with Reed.

"Stop staring at me, it's not going to make you any smarter." Brooklyn told Johnny.

"Or dumber." Ben mumbled as he walked past.

"Why's that?" Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Aggg." Brooklyn threw her hands up and fell backwards in the chair.

Johnny laughed till the tears ran down his face.

"You better pray I can't walk." Brooklyn said through her teeth.

Johnny's eyes got big and jumped up from the table, Brooklyn right behind him.

(4 days later)

"Why am I trying this on again?" Brooklyn asked Sue. Sue had taken Brooklyn to a store and had her try on dresses, now they were getting it fit.

"Because it looks great on you," Sue laughed. "or as Johnny would say you look great in it."

Brooklyn grinned and blushed some. Sue laughed harder, getting Brooklyn to blush by mentioning Johnny was fun.

Later when Brooklyn and Sue got home Sue took the bags and hid them in her room.

"How'd it go?" Reed wondered.

"Great." Sue whispered.

"It's ok, Johnny and Brooklyn are watching tv." Reed told Sue.

"Ok, we have everything ready right?"

"Should I just got off phone when you guys came home."

"Good I hope she likes it."

"I think she will." Reed gave Sue a kiss on the lips.

"Ok Brooklyn are you ready?" Sue wondered 2 days after they'd gone shopping for the dress.

"Yeah I guess, I don't know what the fuss is about." Brooklyn said coming out of her bedroom. "And where's they boys?"

"They're already there."

"What party is this for or what ever?"

"Surprise."

"Well hope they'll be surprised." Brooklyn sighed walking out.

"Me too." Sue said quietly as she shut and locked the door.

"I have to do what?" Brooklyn asked. They were almost there and Sue said she had to put a blind fold on.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Please."

"Alright." Brooklyn complied.

Soon the taxi stopped, Sue paid the driver and got out. She helped Brooklyn out. "Alright this may a little weird."

"You're not gonna shoot me are you?" Brooklyn kinda pulled back from Sue. She than laughed. "That sounded really lame didn't it?"

"Yeah." Sue smiled. "Ready?"

Brooklyn nodded. Sue went invisible and led Brooklyn through the little groups of people.

"Ready?" Sue asked.

"Sure."

Sue pulled the blind fold off.

Brooklyn was stunned she was speechless, she almost fainted. On the inside of the building was a huge banner that said. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKLYN!!!! Tears started to fall from Brooklyn's eyes.

"You don't like it?" Sue was worried.

"No," Brooklyn shook her head. "I love it, absolutely love it." Brooklyn turned to Sue. "Thank you." she gave Sue a hug

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it." Sue smiled and looking relieved. "Now go find him, I know want to." she laughed as Brooklyn blushed.

"Thank you again so much." Brooklyn said before going to find Johnny.

Sue was glad that Brooklyn liked it. She had brought Brooklyn up invisible because she knew that Brooklyn didn't like to be the center of attention. But later tonight she was going to be.

Johnny's jaw dropped when he saw Brooklyn, she looked amazing. Johnny walked away from the girls he was talking to and towards Brooklyn. She was looking around, not really looking for him. She looked nervous and kinda not really, but kinda scared. Brooklyn turned her back to Johnny and was looking the other way. Johnny walked up and put his arms around her waist, she gasped and jumped a bit, Johnny laughed. "Little jumpy aren't we? And why are you afraid?" he whispered in her ear, he kissed her on her left cheek.

Brooklyn turned around smiling. She wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. "I'm not now that you're here." she said quietly than kissed him.

Johnny was surprised for one second, than he put his arms around Brooklyn's lower back and kissed her back.

They both got lost in the kiss. When they finally broke apart Brooklyn realized something. She leaned her head on Johnny's chest. "They're looking at us." she breathed out of breath.

Johnny grinned, he gently pushed Brooklyn back by her shoulders, he bent down some, and since Brooklyn was a little shorter than Johnny it wasn't that far. Johnny leaned his head against Brooklyn's. "Who cares." Johnny knew that Brooklyn was shy and didn't like to draw attention to herself. Though she sometimes did act like him. Johnny heard people talking about them, he felt Brooklyn move closer to him. He looked down to see that she trying to hide, her eyes were closed and from the expression her face Johnny could tell that Brooklyn just wanted to disappear like Susan could. Johnny took Brooklyn's hands. "Brooky Brook."

Brooklyn looked up in to his gorgeous blue eyes. Johnny smiled that smile always got to her, it didn't matter how mad she was at him it always worked.

"Don't listen to them ok?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"Come on." Johnny grinned as he pulled on to the dance floor as the first notes of a song started.

Brooklyn grinned as she let Johnny pull her on to the dance floor.

Johnny looked at Brooklyn as they danced. She looked amazing, and she was his. It was funny, they both called each other theirs. Like Brooklyn called Johnny hers. She would say something like 'No, he's my Johnny.' But he did the same thing he would say something like 'She can't she's my Brooky Lyn.' Johnny twirled Brooklyn, spun her out and than back to him, she giggled.

"Happy birthday Brooky." Johnny said in her ear.

She giggled even more.

Later after dinner there was cake and Sue made Brooklyn get up and say something. Johnny and Brooklyn walked home laughing and caring on.

"Thank you Torch."

"Welcome." Johnny smiled.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me"

"Not a problem." Johnny picked Brooklyn up and swung her around.

5 days later Ben handed Brooklyn something.

"What's this?" she asked setting down her book.

Ben rolled his eyes. "It's a bomb, what does it look like genius." Ben wacked Brooklyn up side her head and left.

Brooklyn rubbed the back of her head as she opened the envelope. Inside was a beautiful card. On the front it said Brooky Lyn. Brooklyn flipped the card up, inside it said:'Miss Brooklyn Rain please come to East Cevens at 9:30 tonight.' 'Wow.' Brooklyn thought. 'What am I gonna wear? That place is fancy.'

"Hey Brooklyn you got a box." Reed said coming in to the livingroom with a big white box.

"Ok." Brooklyn took it and went to her room.

Later that evening Sue stuck her head in the door of Brooklyn's room. "Hey were leaving, Ben already left to go get Alicia."

"Ok, have fun on your double date."

"Will do." Sue smiled leaving.

Before Brooklyn knew it 9 had rolled around. Brooklyn took a shower and opened the box. Brooklyn took a step back, inside the box was something that Brooklyn couldn't ware. It was to beautiful, to perfect. Brooklyn smiled as tears ran down her face.

Brooklyn stepped out of the taxi that had been waiting for her when she came out of the Baxter building. Brooklyn looked at the outside of East Cevens. It was wonderful Brooklyn didn't know how to explain it. She walked inside wondering what she was suppose to do.

"Miss Rain?" a waiter asked.

"Umm..yes."

"Ah I was right. Come with me please."

Brooklyn followed the waiter. "How did you know who I was?"

"I was told to look for some that was beautiful beyond anything in the world. Who had kinda shy look about her, but could handle her self. Also that you would have brown hair and green eyes. And that you would be wearing that dress." the waiter explain as he led Brooklyn around tables, up a stairs, past more tables and up another flight of stairs to a huge balcony and over to a table. "Sir." the waiter said to some guy look the other direction.

Brooklyn wondered why the waiter was talking to this guy. The guy turned around and Brooklyn almost fell over.

"Thank you." he said and the waiter left. "Well are you just gonna stand there and look like an idiot Brooky?"

Brooklyn couldn't believe it, she didn't recognize Johnny. "Wow Torch, you look...you look..."

"Not a as good as you." Johnny said in her ear. He had gotten up while Brooklyn was staring at him. He pulled the chair out for her. Brooklyn sat down. She was smiling and blushing.

"What?" Johnny looked around not sure what Brooklyn was looking at.

"Beautiful beyond anything in the world?"

"Well you are, in fact you more beautiful than anything in the universe."

Brooklyn blushed one of the shades on her dress.

After they ate Brooklyn and Johnny walked around.

"I love you Torch." Brooklyn leaned her against Johnny's arm, which she had hers wrapped around.

"I love you too, Brooklyn." Johnny looked down at her lovingly.

Brooklyn shivered.

"Here." Johnny stopped and took his jacket off and put it around Brooklyn's shoulders.

Brooklyn walked in front of him and looked him up and down.

"What?" Johnny once again wondered Brooklyn was smiling and blushing at.

"You look good."

"Really?" Johnny grinned.

"Uh hu." Brooklyn nodded. She grinned. "Smoke'n."

Johnny beamed and Brooklyn and him continued walking again.

"I liked the card."

"You did? Good, I wasn't sure."

"How'd you learn to write like that?"

"Mom made me sit for hours doing it. She it would come in handy one day."

"Well it did."

"I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes. Birthday girl."

"But..,I...al...you..gave..."

Johnny just cocked an eyebrow and Brooklyn shut up. Johnny picked her up once she had her eyes closed. Brooklyn sat in Johnny's arms waiting for it.

"Flame On."

Brooklyn giggled as they flew.

In the little while they stopped and Johnny set Brooklyn down.

"Ok open your eyes."

Brooklyn opened her eyes, and couldn't believe it. She could look over the city, it was thousands of tiny lights. Brooklyn turned and looked at Johnny.

"Welcome to your bridge." he smiled arms spread out.

Brooklyn laughed.

"Brooklyn," Johnny said with a bow. " would please dance with me?"

"I'd be honored." Brooklyn took Johnny hand and they started dancing.

"Wait." Johnny pulled off his gloves.

"You don't have to do that, I don't mind."

"But I do." Johnny put under Brooklyn's purse.

(3 minutes later)

As they danced Brooklyn started singing.

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive_

_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Brooklyn looked Johnny right in the eyes.

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_When mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Oh yes I do_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Brooklyn put her head down and smiled.

Johnny placed both hands on either side of Brooklyn face and kissed her. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Johnny and deepened it.


	20. Chapter 20

1Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4 or anything to do with them, just my stuff

It was 2 days after Brooklyn's birthday and Brooklyn and Johnny were standing on the balcony of some business. Reed was inside with Sue at some meeting and Ben was with Alicia. Brooklyn and Johnny had been talking for a while, but now they were quiet. Suddenly Johnny spoke. "Remember that life you wanted?"

"The one I'll never have?"

"No, the one where we're married and we have a bunch of kids?"

"Yeah the one I'll never have." Brooklyn leaned her head on her hands, which were rested on the railing.

Johnny looked at Brooklyn and instead of think what a nice butt she had, he pictured her with a bunch of kids. Kids running around and laughing and Brooklyn smiling at them so lovingly, than looking at him with that smile she saved only for him. Johnny walked over next to Brooklyn. She was lost in thought, about what he didn't know. "Yes you can." Johnny said softly and lovingly.

Brooklyn turned to find Johnny down on one knee with an open ring box.

"I may not be able to give you what you exactly wanted but I can try. Brooklyn ever since I met you I knew there was something different about you. A good different. And I can't live a day with out that. You set my world on fire and nothing can put that out. Brooklyn with all my heart I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brooklyn Rain, will you please marry me?"

Tears poured out of Brooklyn's eyes, she flung herself on Johnny. "Yes." she said before kissing him, Johnny slipped the ring on her finger and than wrapped his arms around Brooklyn.

Now if someone had come out they would have seen Brooklyn laying on top of Johnny kissing him like she had never before. But Brooklyn wouldn't have cared.

Reed and Sue walked over to Johnny and Brooklyn. They couldn't figure why Brooklyn was jumping up and down looking like a little kid.

"Johnny did you give her to much sugar?" Sue raised both eyebrows.

"Better." Brooklyn giggled.

"Okkkk." Reed didn't know if he should run or hide with the way Brooklyn was acting.

"Look." Brooklyn squealed putting her left hand out.

"Easy, if you stop bouncing they might be able to see." Johnny held Brooklyn down.

On Brooklyn's hand Reed and Sue saw the ring.

"Congratulations." Sue gave Brooklyn a hug.

Reed and Johnny shook hands.

"We should celebrate."

"Why are we celebrating?" Ben asked walking up with Alicia.

"What are you to doing here?" Reed asked.

"Thought we'd come see what your meeting was about."

"And Ben here wanted smash some heads." Alicia laughed patting Ben.

"Brooklyn why are you bouncing?" Ben said watching her go up and down.

"Look."

Johnny once more had to hold Brooklyn down.

"Wow, congratulations kid." Johnny smacked Johnny on the back. Than gently took Alicia's hand and let her feel the ring.

"Oh Brooklyn." Alicia smiled giving Brooklyn a hug.

"Come on we're going to go eat. My treat." Johnny said walking to the door.

Suddenly Brooklyn ran and flipped past him.

"You know ever since she met Johnny and they became friends and such. She seems happier." Ben told Sue, Alicia, and Reed watching Johnny chase after Brooklyn.

The others nodded.

(5Weeks later)

Brooklyn looked on the wall and smiled.

"Brooklyn did you get my cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Well are you coming?"

"I'm coming." Brooklyn laughed, she too one last loving look at what was hanging on the wall and left.

_**The Human Torch**_

_Sometimes immature_

_But funny_

_He keeps me laughing when I wanna cry_

_He makes me wanna live, when I wanna die_

_When the world has left me in the dark_

_He lights my way, he's my spark_

_No one can compare_

_My life with him I'd share_

_My world, my life, my dreams_

_He see's me for who I really am_

_I don't need to prove any thing to him_

_When the cold harsh winds blow_

_He keeps me warm_

_When the world tries to attack_

_To me he won't let come any harm_

_My guardian angel with no wings _

_It seems he can do anything_

_He's gentle, kind and strong_

_Give my life for him, I would without any thought at all_

_He can make me see me for me_

_He may act like a child_

_But inside their's a man_

_Inside waiting, wanting to be free_

_I'll believe in him like he believes in me_

_No one will know him like I do_

_And visa, versa_

_He's still fragile, he's breakable, and frail_

_And though he doesn't know it, I can see it_

_So be careful with him_

_He may be able or seems he's able_

_To burn and not get hurt_

_But he's just like any one of us_

_He need's to know his worth_

_He's my hero, my friend_

_He's my very own personal_

_Guardian Angel_

_Mess with me and you'll get hurt_

_Don't tempt, he may look like he doesn't _

_But trust me, his bark is defiantly worse than his bite_

_Who is he?_

_The Human Torch_

AA note: So how'd you like it? The poem is written in flaming letters, just so you know. Can any of you guess something about the poem? Well thanks for reading and reviewing. Flame On.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL MY FANS, THANKS YOU SO MUCH:):)!!! TUNE IN LATER FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT.


End file.
